


存文

by daliandanzi



Category: gl - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:43:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21740653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daliandanzi/pseuds/daliandanzi





	存文

天意 BY 孤城万里

01

马龙被人摁在地上，腿弯上被踢了一脚，膝盖蹭破了，有点痛。

他的手被反拧在背后，鼻子里能闻到的是血腥味儿，火药味儿，破旧仓库里潮湿的霉味儿，陆续有几个人从外面跟着撤进来，有人牢牢地按住了他的后颈，不叫他抬起头来——这个动作让他紧张，鸡皮疙瘩爬满了裸露出的脖颈。

又有几个人匆匆忙忙地跑进来，嘴里含糊着一些骂骂咧咧的脏话，直到现在一共回来了十五个人，这好像也是全部的人数了。

“杀哥，怎么办？”摁着他脖子的人终于开口说了今晚的第一句话，这个人一直秉承着沉默是金的原则，一条腿曲着抵在马龙的腰眼上，牢牢地把他钉在原地，就是在说话的时候拇指轻轻地，好似不经意般的在他耳后那块皮肤上摩挲了一下。

马龙又狠狠地起了一层鸡皮疙瘩。

“……行了，把人拎起来，这就回去吧，后面的事儿慢慢再说。”不远处有人发话了，是个十分有分量的人物，话一说出口无论其他人有多少不满和犹疑，依然都按照他的话开始了撤退。这在以血气方刚有名的肖门底下是很难见到的。

马龙看不见他们之前是否比了什么手势又或递了什么眼神，但是许昕应该是看见了的，因为他听到了一边许昕连嘲带讽的一声嗤笑。

下一秒他被人从地上拎了起来，这个人力气确实大，不要说刚才把他钉的动弹不得，现在扯着他的后领让他站直的整个过程更是行云流水一是点停顿也没有。

马龙在周围一圈人的手上看过去，最后抬起一点眼皮把视线落在了那个人的脸上——陌生的一张脸，看起来很年轻，和他跟许昕差不了几岁的模样。

那个人一副无谓的模样任他盯着——他甚至就这么跟他眼对眼的四目相望，一只手还在他肩膀上搭着，马龙扭开头去避免再跟他有什么眼神接触。许昕在他几步开外的地方被两个人架着，他一条腿吃不上劲，干涸的血渍在那条被他糟践了许多年的牛仔裤上凝固成一片暗色。

马龙难以控制地抽动了一下，然后他身边的人忽然捏了捏他的后颈，好像是给了他一个无声的警告。

马龙僵硬的梗住了脖子，他想如果他能活着回去的话，就凭这个人目前为止的所有举动，他就是缺胳膊断腿也要杀了他。

总有一天。

“龙仔。”那个被恭敬地叫做“杀哥”的人向他走了过来，手抄在兜里一派闲适的模样，看着他们两个人好像被逗笑了似的，他说：“怎么还是这么奶？”

马龙听见许昕骂了半句脏话，剩下的半句因为被人踢了一脚变成一声抽气咽回肚里。他弯起嘴角笑了一下，头略微歪了歪，表露出一副从善如流的无辜模样。

“杀哥笑话了，手下败将，不敢再造次。”

“得了。”陈玘挥了挥手，那两个架着许昕的人会意地将人架走了，马龙被旁边的那个人拉了一把，在转身走之前听见陈玘对他说的最后一句话：

“还是叫玘哥吧，好听。”

02

马龙十几岁的时候和许昕都带过一个项链，绳子是黑色的，拧成粗粗的麻绳，上面穿着一颗人工合成的玉石——那是陈玘在走之前送给他们俩的饯别礼物，当时说的话是从今往后咱们各走各的路啦，最好谁都别遇上谁。

马龙试着活动了一下僵硬的手指，他的手被拷在身后，手臂被绳子绑在椅柱上。

“龙仔长高了不少啊？”陈玘抽出一包烟来，拿在手里想了想又要收回去，马龙看了一眼，便开口道：“没关系……”陈玘挑了挑眉毛，投过来一个似笑非笑的眼神。我们龙仔会心疼人了？他笑道，倒也不客气地点上了火。

玘哥也稳重了很多。马龙把视线又了垂下去，答非所问地回着他的话。

这样的话说出来到底是有些冒犯的意思的，但陈玘仍然是一副没什么所谓的样子，他说：带着兄弟嘛，总要有一个顶的住梁的。

陈玘把吸进肺里的烟呼出来，灰白色的雾缠绕着很快铺满整间禁闭室，马龙克制着皱了皱鼻子，尽量不让自己的不适表现的太过明显。他确实不喜欢烟味，但是他现在需要这种味道——陈玘抽的烟味道都很凶，他还记得曾经陈玘分化后有很长一段时间没人知道他的信息素是什么味道——一切都被那呛人的烟草味遮盖住了。

但是说不定玘哥的信息素就是烟草味的呢？十五岁的马龙蹲在乱七八糟的霓虹广告牌下看着脏兮兮的夜空嘻嘻嘻地笑，那时候他离分化期还很远很远，远到他从未担心过这种事情，许昕从秦组手底下的几个娱乐场所里顺出来一个黑色的台球，在手里来回把玩，他坐在马龙身边，脚边搁着一只插了吸管的玻璃汽水瓶子和满是烟头的烟灰缸。

那时候的汽水瓶子是马龙的，黑色台球是许昕的，烟灰缸是陈玘的，有的时候在烟灰缸里面还会横七竖八地戳着几根细长的木棒和团成一团的冰糕纸——那是谁的来着？马龙想不起来了。

马龙终于还是被呛得咳嗽了一声，陈玘毫无愧疚感地嬉笑起来，扶着折凳站起伸了个懒腰——这是要走的意思了。

马龙忍不住抬起头探寻地看了他一眼。陈玘在手指间掐灭了烟，“你一定想知道我为什么什么都不问是不是？”他嘴上还挂着一点笑意，眼睛里却已然冷了下来：“还是算了吧，我不想用我拷问别人的手段来对付你……可是我好像也没有其他二般的手段了。”

——反正也没什么大不了的。

在他关上门的前一秒好像这么自言自语的说了一声。

马龙在满室缭绕的烟味里咳嗽了起来，他想陈玘这句话的意思是要他老实安静一点，他们并不急着从他这里得到什么信息，那么是不是说这一次的交涉秦门那边输的很惨？惨到他和许昕已经没有什么价值了。

马龙已经被关在这里两天了，两天除了陈玘来看过他以外再没有其他人来过，吃饭的时候会有一个年轻的小伙子过来给他解开绳子，让他的两条手臂得以短暂的休憩，除此之外再有其他的什么要求必须要向监控喊话。

真是古朴又十分折磨人的监禁方法。

整个时间过的缓慢又枯燥，除了陈玘以外能接触到的那个小孩儿对马龙并不算是友善，但那种“不友善”未免也表现的太尖锐了一点，他不跟马龙说话，也不正眼看他，马龙埋头吃饭的时候能感觉到那一股愤愤的，甚至有些焦灼的视线落在自己的身上。果然还是个孩子——他想，看样子事情至少没有陈玘所表现出来的那样一边倒，励哥他们应该还是有攥到什么好牌的。

但是……即使是这样，留给他们的时间也实在不多了，或者说留给他的时间，实在不算多了。

在吃晚饭后马龙又被绑了起来，他安安静静地任人摆布，自己在心里默默算着日子。还有……五天。

不知道许昕的的腿怎么样了。

03

许昕躺在病床上，两只手被铐在床头，一条腿上的牛仔裤被切成短裤——子弹已经被取出来了，上面裹着绷带。

许昕无疑是这世界上所有审讯者最不想遇到的那种人，他擅长把凡事由大化小再化了，最后扔给人九句无关紧要的真话和一句至关重要的假话，附带一串不负责任的哈哈哈。

现在方博就是那个临时起意的、倒霉的询问者，如果不是被提前嘱咐过先别动手，现在的许昕可能就不只有腿上有伤了。张继科推门进来，迈过散了一地的针头绷带和歪倒的输液架拍了拍方博的肩膀：“干什么呢你？外头净听见你在摔东西发神经了。”方博气得说不出话来，梗着脖子就瞪着许昕，许昕看见新来的这位朋友咧了咧嘴：“哎，这位兄弟你好，玘哥……不对杀哥怎么还不来看我啊？都有两天了吧？他老人家公务如此繁忙吗？”

…… ……

从第三天开始，马龙发现给他送饭的换人了。换的是在仓库里把他摁在地上的那位，这人显然不像之前的那个小孩那样容易对付，马龙偶尔在吃饭的时候偷偷地看他，他大部分时间就掏出手机抱着椅背有一下没一下地刷，或许是仗着有监控所以不尽心吧，看起来挺像个老油条。

观察的次数多了，马龙发现这个人其实有点瘦，当然也可能是因为他那件松松垮垮的外套的原因。整个人的轮廓硬朗清晰，长着一张叫人过目难忘的脸，好像总是困倦不堪的样子，对看押马龙的工作也漫不经心。这个人话少的可怜，马龙在心里跟之前的那位小哥对比了一下，想大概是得了谁的命令不许跟自己说话——那这样就太不利了。马龙想着，开口试探着问：之前那位小哥……

周雨。那人打断他的话，马龙这才又一次听到他的声音，低沉中带着一点沙沙的感觉，不刻意的时候倒也没有什么狠劲——“他叫周雨。”

马龙点点头，他怎么不过来了？

换我不好吗？那个人坦荡荡地反问，诘地马龙一个愣神。

这是肖门的什么新型手段吗？还是什么诱供技巧？他是专门负责勾引对方说话的吗？

马龙脸上维持着平静，他把盘子里最后那一点肉夹起来吃掉，平平淡淡地结束了话题：“没有，谢谢。”

“那你怎么不问问我叫什么名字？”

马龙忍不住要笑，这个人从刚才就一直表现出的一股子疑似傻气的腻乎叫他摸不着头脑，又觉得有点好玩：“你叫什么？”

“张继科。”对方趴在椅背上，一只手支在一边摸着自己的后颈，半张脸埋在另一条蜷曲的臂弯间，露出一双似笑非笑的眼睛。这双眼睛还在直白地看着他，叫马龙禁不住面上发热，他想这个人大概真的是那种负责勾引人说话的角色，叫人于无形之中中招。

马龙掩饰性地干咳了一声，搁下筷子冲着张继科伸出双手：“我吃完了。”张继科倒也不跟他客气，从身后摸出铐子——

“杀哥没说错，你真是又奶又乖。”

04

张继科拖了一把椅子在许昕床边坐下，开口说你师兄挺好玩的。

这句话就算不过度解读意味也挺深长的，方博都忍不住扭过头来给张继科递了一个眼神，不过转念一想一个alpha和一个beta，怎么玩也玩不出啥来啊，于是又没什么所谓的扭回去了。张继科没理他，眼睛一直盯着许昕，所以也没有错过许昕脸上猛地掠过的不自然。不过那种感觉来得快去得也快，许昕几乎是一瞬间又恢复了那副嘻嘻哈哈的模样。

好玩吗？告诉你啊我师兄可喜欢跟人玩了，大富翁斗地主他都在行……啊当年杀哥可喜欢他那好手气，回回带他去赌老虎机。

后面这一句大概是故意的，于是许昕成功的在张继科那张无论何时都一派淡然的脸上看到了一闪而过的不开心。

方博把张继科拖出去戳着他的肩问：你怎么回事？他怎么回事儿？你们俩怎么回事儿？！

张继科说我听不懂你在说啥。

方博鄙视地看了他一眼，说你接着跟我装，你以为我没看见？你在仓库抓他的时候可个劲儿地盯人家看，哦还摸人家脖子，你怎么不直接啃一口觉得味道好就娶回来联姻呢你？

张继科说你被那个许昕气疯了吗？

方博说你少给我转移话题！不过……可惜了，他要是个omega，说不定兄弟我还能帮你努力一把。这句看起来挺平淡的玩笑话却不知道戳到了什么不能提的禁忌，张继科的脸色一下子变得很难看。

方博猛地反应过来，连忙装模作样地抽自己嘴：哎呦我这张嘴……忘了您老人家对omega有心理阴影来着……哎那不正好，那马龙是个beta，哈哈哈，他们秦门盛产beta。

张继科神色古怪地瞄了一眼忽然乐不可支的方博，犹豫了一下还是没好意思提醒方博他自己也是个beta。

张继科是个alpha，早在他分化之前所有人都几乎笃定了这混账小子就是个alpha，当然他并没有辜负这些期望。但在他那好像很是风流的一张皮相下却裹着一个几乎算是性冷淡的灵魂。这就有点出乎意料了。

张继科十八岁分化，刚分化的那年他几乎一整年都没有办法控制好自己的信息素——爆裂的，如同武器一样席卷周遭的信息素，不知道因为这个他在人都没露面的情况下撩软了多少男O女O，后来肖战都不敢叫他跟着去什么声色场所露脸，生怕节外再生个什么不该有的枝。

当时邱贻可和陈玘一起嘲笑他简直就是个人形春药，他满不在乎的说春药就春药，别的A相当春药都没那个机会。

邱贻可踹他一脚让他赶紧滚。

有着这样得天独厚的条件的张继科当然不是自愿禁欲，他从十八岁零三个月以后再没碰过任何一个omega，而之所以这么计算，是因为他在十八岁的第三个月睡了一个omega，是他分化后的第一次性体验，同时也变成了他人生中挥之不去的一段阴影。

一个错误。

05

马龙觉得，自己大概是被嘲讽了。

但是他现在没时间在乎这个。

马龙算着时间，日子一点点过去了，马上就要到第五天，可他还是没法跟许昕见面。他必须要跟许昕见面，许昕应该也在着急，可是关心则乱，越是这种时候越是要强迫自己冷静下来不能露出破绽。

终于他权衡了又权衡，掂量了又掂量，在第五天的张继科送完晚饭的时候他主动开口揭开了一个事实——“你们有人在我们手上吧？”

张继科放下东西的动作停了约有一秒钟，然后继续下去，接着他收回手去，没有给马龙解开束缚，只是漠不关心地、居高临下地看着他。

“你怎么这么觉得？”

马龙眼睛向下，避开那股刺人的视线，这样的姿态好似在示弱，但也是最温顺、叫人能放松警惕的姿态，他的把握不大，所以给张继科一个他仍然处于优势的感觉很重要。

“我的记忆力很好。”他说：“当天晚上你们进去仓库里的有十六个人，走的时候只有十五个，有一个挺可爱的小孩不见了，应该是落在励哥手里了吧。”

张继科安静了一会儿，一会儿后他莫名其妙地笑起来：“小胖是挺可爱的。”他说，走上前来给马龙解开了绳子，然后把手铐打开，整个过程他好像把马龙半抱在怀里，在取下手铐的时候他忽然抽动了一下鼻子，好似自言自语又好似求证一样地咕哝了一声：什么香味？

马龙奇怪的看了他一眼，反问道：你说什么？

张继科站直身体，把桌上的食盒向他扫了一下，简单的表明了一个“吃吧”的意思。马龙便不再多话，只甩着酸麻的手臂挪到桌前，像往常一样开始就餐。

张继科把凳子拖到马龙身边，坐着什么也不说。他确实对马龙有着莫名其妙的兴趣，因为他总觉得马龙眼熟，但又说不上来到底是哪里熟悉。在起身走的时候也不知道是怎么想，忽然伸手摸了一下马龙的后颈，觉得里面一点硬硬的，好像在把他带回来的那天还没有。

他怀着一点没头没脑的好奇又靠上去闻了一下，没有，什么味道也没有，清汤寡水的，像玻璃一样透明。

马龙僵硬的扭了一下：我是个beta……你不会不知道的。

马龙是个beta，许昕也是个beta，秦门里被重点培养着要接班的两个年轻人里都是beta，这是道上公认的事情。

怎么说呢，如果秦门肖门是黑社会里的两支大股的话，单看这条肖门就要一路涨停。肖门现在管事儿的两个大佬——杀神陈玘和浪人邱贻可都是alpha，下面等着接班的藏獒张继科是alpha，更不要提近期才刚刚经历了分化期得了字号进了道里的樊振东，还是个alpha。相比来，秦门就有点可怜到寒碜，王励勤是alpha，可马琳只是个beta，再数数下面的几个年轻人，好像唯一能保住秦门在道上的一点面子的就只剩下好歹没有一个omega了。

这成了一个黑道上的内部笑话，专门用来安慰和自我安慰那些被秦门宰的服服帖帖或体无完肤的可怜鬼们。

张继科下巴磕在马龙的肩膀上，他哼笑了一声，呼出来的热气撩着马龙裸露出来的皮肤，马龙下意识地别过头，并没有什么用处。

这距离太过了，几乎像是在调情——如果他没被绑着的话。但话又说回来，马龙要是没被绑住，这个人连靠近他肩膀的机会都不会有。至少他本人是这么坚信着的。

等张继科离开，马龙脱力一样瘫在椅子里，他第一次流下了冷汗，手指颤抖几乎无法冷静。

没时间了，真的快没时间了。

06

“师兄要做beta，那我也做beta。”

许昕在十九岁分化的那天杵在秦志戬跟前闭着眼睛死倔。

“我不当什么alpha。”

07

马龙在十七岁那年遇到了一件事情。

那天晚上王励勤和崔庆磊在荒郊野地里找到半夜，最后在一间废弃的厂房里找到晕厥的马龙，他身上全是瘀伤，嘴被咬破了，衣服从衣领向下扯开好大一个口子。

这是能看的部分，还有些地方是完全没法去看的。

崔庆磊气的浑身发抖，王励勤比他稳重一些，脱了外套给马龙简单裹了一下说你回去，叫两个靠得住的人来，再开辆车。他这个样子走不了。

空气里弥漫着淡淡的香味，缠着另一个陌生的alpha的信息素，霸道又残忍。

没人想到马龙的分化期会来的这样早。

马龙自己什么都不记得了，这是他第一次发情，荒郊野外然后遇到了一个极具侵略性的alpha，只是荷尔蒙和信息素的错，这些非理智的东西遮过了一切，他被对方侵犯了，可他甚至连对方的脸都不记得。

他这就算是被标记了，他只经历过一次发情期，并且以后再也不会再有了。马龙被摁着去见了秦志戬信得过的一个心理医生，各种疏导到最后他忽然神经质一样笑了笑，他对秦志戬说，这样挺好的，真的，这好像不完全算是件坏事。

只要那个标记了他的alpha再也不出现在他面前。

马龙有点迷信，他信命，混这条道上的人很多时候只能信命，比如说他在十二三岁的时候爸妈被高利贷逼债的逼死在家里，马龙不愿死，于是他跑了，十四岁在街头混遇见许昕，十四岁半遇见陈玘，十六岁被王励勤带到秦志戬跟前说这个孩子挺好，您收他进来吧，他把那些好的坏的、坠入深渊的绝处逢生的事情简单的归于一个字——“命”。

这是他的命，来了就得他受着，受得了接着活，受不了就死。就这么简单。

对这件事知情的连同马龙在内只有五个人，后来当然被完全封了消息，对外宣称秦门刚刚分化的那位是个没啥特别的beta，也就这么过去了。如果说这件事留下了后遗症，那么最大的一个就是马龙变的特别怕黑，黑暗容易让他联想到不好的东西，比如说废弃的厂房、地上细碎的沙粒，紧紧攥着他的手腕的一双手，急促沙哑的喘息，还有更多恐怖的，令他崩溃的事情。

马龙的身体彻底安静下来，但他知道它不是真正枯死了，它只是休眠了。后来他开始用马琳研制的阻断剂，雾化的药剂喷到身上形成一层玻璃一样的罩子，将他和信息素完全隔断开，里面的出不去，外面的进不来。这让他觉得安全。

直到这一次和肖门安排的地下会面，马龙和许昕跟着王励勤参加，里面特别黑，马龙紧紧地贴着许昕，而许昕挡在他的前面，默不作声地支撑着他。

但是马龙还是感受到了远比黑暗还要恐怖的存在，他身体里的已经平息了数年的那个烙印就是那么清晰地，活了过来。

08

樊振东被铐在墙上。

“你们这里的条件也太差了。”樊振东被铐在墙上，居然还在颇为无聊地喋喋不休。

“我们关人的地方要人性化多了，最起码有照明啊，还有独卫独浴……”

“……真的吗？”

樊振东闭嘴了，他从被关进来的第二天就开始尝试着跟这个看押着自己的小子搭话，结果均是无功而返，今天不知道是中了什么邪，这个油盐不进的人居然开口说话了，他在十分钟前还险些把他确定成哑巴。

“真的啊，科哥亲自监制的，必须要有独卫独浴……”

“谁跟你说这个了？”对方不耐烦地打断他的话：“我是问照明，二十四小时的吗？”

“……大概吧？哎！”

眼看对方听完后拉开铁栏杆门要走，樊振东出声喊住他：“你叫什么？”

“……”

“咱们早晚都要认识的，不至于连名字都不能说吧？”

“林高远。”

他说完，咣地一声拉上了铁门。

09

张继科见到马龙的时候，是在六号仓库的二层手脚架上。

那天晚上的会面是秦门安排的，按照道上的规矩，肖门负责出一半的警戒。

张继科用瞄准镜一下子就瞄到了马龙。

他觉得心里忽然痒痒了一下，他用指甲弹了一下扳机，发出啪嗒一声响。张继科想象着自己如果真的扣下去，伴随着撞针的动作子弹会旋转着从枪膛里射出去，划出一个完美的轨道然后击中那个人，从他的身上开出一朵漂亮的花。

被十字星锁着的人在此时转过脸来，于是他看到了这个人的正面，秦志戬手底下的宝贝beta，据说是要做接班人的马龙——他曾经见过这个人的照片，在道上少年成名，手段高明。真人比照片好看，他想着，嘴角勾了一下。

旁边有人对马龙说了些什么，叫他一下子笑起来，眼尾弯弯，扬起头露出一段弧度姣好的脖子。像短暂的得意忘形中露出肚皮的猫。

张继科忽然感觉到干渴——一个beta不该有这么好看的身体的，太浪费了。

骚动传来的时候两方出现了短暂的混乱，张继科在瞄准镜里看见了从仓库里掩护王励勤等人撤走的马龙，他的手指就搭在扳机上，他觉得自己是应该开枪的，就算不打在要害，或许可以是手臂上，或许可以是肩膀……

而在这电光火石间他却将枪口向右下移动了寸许，瞄准镜锁住了马龙身后的那个人。

他扣下了扳机。

不是现在，但他早晚会在马龙身上开出一朵漂亮的花。

总有一天。

10

方博还在契而不舍地提审许昕，搞得几个小弟都有点看不下去，说哥你这是何必呢，每次出来都一副快要猝死的样子，还锲而不舍地给自己找刺激。方博咬牙切齿地说这人身上一定有东西，我一定要撬出来。

相比起来张继科就显得消极怠工了许多，每天干着小弟般的送吃送喝的工作，相当于给自己放了个小长假。有一回两个人碰上，方博气哼哼地说你可千万别叫杀哥或邱哥看见你现在这副样，场子也不去了，街面上也不见人，天天就往那小禁闭室里跑，你怎么回事儿啊？那个马龙不会真把你魂儿勾走了吧？

张继科说你说两句好听的行吗，你比我强多少？我看你才像看上那个装傻充愣的许昕了吧？

方博大叫道你少含血喷人，那个许昕身上肯定有隐情！

张继科摁着他的脸把人推开一点，说：英雄所见略同，那个马龙身上也肯定有问题。

一直以来张继科对事对人都有着几乎可以称之为恐怖的直觉，那天晚上他从瞄准镜里看见马龙的那一刻开始就对这个人产生了古怪的兴趣，但是那种感觉虚无缥缈叫他自己也摸不着头脑，直到一天前他忽然在马龙身上闻到那股若有若无的香味儿，他脑海里的那片混沌像被勾了一下，有什么东西就要紧跟着呼之欲出，但是那种感觉来得快去得也快，就像那股味道只浅浅在他鼻尖撩过去，再想抓住已经消失的无影无踪。

只有马龙坐在原地奇怪地的看着自己，“你怎么了？”他问。马龙淡定的过头了，反而弄的张继科没底气。

这天他照例送完饭，看着马龙吃完，在给他戴上手铐的时候忽然伸手虚虚揽了一下马龙的腰——“我们是不是把你喂的有点儿胖了？”他抵在马龙的耳边说，感觉到对方不自在地僵硬瑟缩，最后为了避开他呼出的气息将脸别扭得拧开——这是个好机会，张继科想着，马龙着的动作将后颈不设防备地暴露了出来，于是他向前凑了凑，靠近了记忆里散发出香味儿的地方。

然而没有，什么味道也没有，好像那一次浅淡的、令人莫名思念的味道只是个错觉。

“能要根烟吗？”马龙开口问道。

张继科眨了眨眼睛。

一会儿让周雨给你送来——他这么说着，拉开门走了。

……  
……

马龙尽力维持着低眉顺眼的姿态，烟要到了，但他没点。他想张继科一定是怀疑到自己了，阻断剂能防止自己收到其他alpha的影响，也能遮盖住自己的信息素，可是一支的计量只能维持一周的时间，如果明天张继科再来，恐怕他就要露馅了。依照他些天来的观察和猜测，张继科应该就是前一段时间在道上名声鹊起的肖门新血“藏獒”，按照他的地位是断然不会被专门委以给俘虏送饭这种“重任”的，如果张继科能就此失去兴趣，换回原来那个叫周雨的孩子，马龙有自信能瞒天过海。

但随着一种想法慢慢在脑海里醒觉，马龙忽然感到了另一种恐惧——如果张继科是真的能闻到……那他……是不是……

11

陈玘回来的时候外面正在下雨。他把湿了半个肩膀的外套扔在门口，一脸的烦躁。

张继科在门口撞见他，陈玘已经和方博和闫安聊了起来，好像是跟秦门的交涉不顺利，两边都在死咬着那一点本钱打太极，谁也摸不准谁的底线。

闫安也是刚从场子里回来，裤脚上全是水，他手里转着一颗拇指肚大小的珠子，一脸的灿烂。张继科走过去，听见陈玘骂闫安——不长脸的玩意儿，净玩儿些小姑娘家的东西。闫安不敢躲，叫陈玘踹了一脚，嘻嘻哈哈地说好玩嘛，我还是第一次见真的夜明珠。

闫安最近按照肖战的吩咐去处理一些赌场里的犄角，摘掉了两个喝油水儿喝猛了的猪，刮了那两位的家，手里这颗夜明珠就是搜刮来的战利品，他在手里耍着回来正叫陈玘瞧见。

陈玘嗤笑了一声，有什么稀罕的，发光的珠子坠子老子十年前就送给街头的弟弟当饯别礼了。

张继科的脚步忽然停了。

方博在跟闫安抢，接着陈玘的话说杀哥你可真会玩儿，那不更像送小姑娘的？陈玘骂你懂个屁，他从兜里掏出一团黑线照着方博的脸砸过去——你哥我也有一条，你敢说像小姑娘戴的？

张继科第一次见陈玘的那个坠子，拇指粗的一枚黄玉，黑色的绳子凝成麻花挂在脖子上——陈玘说是给两个弟弟的，他的那条自己留作念想，所以从来没戴过。

五年前。

当张继科从混乱的信息素里醒过神来的时候，一切都已经发生了。他脑海里像被灌了浆糊，胸腔里是一股香甜的阳光般的味道，温暖的叫他精神恍惚。他累的像跑了八百里地，身体疲惫不堪，又有一种难以言说的舒适，他呆呆地看着身下一动不动的人——他那玩意儿还埋在这个人的身体里，对方身上的衣服被撕扯的七零八落，两条白花花的腿被他掐着强硬的打开着。

张继科慌了，惊恐到极致的他甚至没敢去看对方的脸，就看见那个人细白的脖子，上面戴着一条麻花绳，穿着一枚圆乎乎的玉，发着一点幽幽的黄光。

他从那个人的身体里拔出来，带出了好些粘稠的浊液，他应该是把对方弄伤了，空气里浮动着隐隐的血腥味。他慌慌张张地穿好裤子，想了想用自己的外套给他遮掩了一下。跌跌撞撞地跑了出去。

张继科跑回去找了邱贻可，那时候他才成年，出了事的第一反应就是去找看着他长大的大哥——虽然事后邱贻可差点打死他。当时的邱贻可压着火气扔给了他一盒药——让他先给对方吃了，避孕。结果张继科一去一回花了半个小时的时间，人已经不见了。

十八岁的张继科在废弃的仓库外徘徊了好久，他的大脑在晚风的吹拂下一点点恢复过来，然后那些记忆也逐渐地清晰起来，包括他怎么掐着对方脖子将他贯倒在地上，怎么在挣扎和反抗中强迫对方接纳了自己的事物。

张继科胃里一紧，跪倒在地上拼命地干呕起来。

12

陈玘当年街头认的弟弟是许昕和马龙，这在他进肖门之前就被摸清了，算是公认的秘密。张继科十八岁那年许昕才十五岁，而马龙十七岁。

张继科觉得有一个答案已经呼之欲出。

13

推开门，先看见灰白色缭绕的烟雾，然后是面色有些难过的周雨。

周雨也看见了他，连忙站直了身体跟他打招呼：“科哥……”

张继科点了点头，视线落下去停在马龙的脸上。

烟是周雨给的，他们这里只有陈玘有烟瘾，到处都是他丢下的一包半包，周雨随便拿了两根给了马龙，于是现在他的身上全是和陈玘一模一样的烟味儿，甚至他的头发上胸腔里也是一样的味道——辛辣苦涩。张继科皱了皱眉，这样的想法让他觉得不舒服。

马龙手上还带着铐子，烟夹在指尖，像捏着一朵红彤彤的小花。他轻轻呼出来一口烟雾，歪着头迎上张继科的的目光。

“你……”马龙只来得及说了这么一个字。

张继科忽然伸出一只手来紧紧捂住了他的口鼻，手里是一块被什么沾湿了的布，味道刺鼻呛人。马龙猝不及防呛了两口，在他意识尚存的最后是周雨压抑的半声惊叫和终于分别出来的一个化学名词。

乙醚。

14

马龙知道许昕一直觉那件事里他担了很大的责任。

那天晚上处理那个蛇头的后事本来是许昕和马龙两个人的活，可是他偷懒了，他花了十五分钟在路边买了一包冰棒，磨磨蹭蹭吃完后再出来马龙已经等不及先走了。

当时马龙想得很简单，不过是去荒郊野地里处理掉一些不干净的东西罢了，他是有点怕，但是觉得自己总要有独自面对那些他恐惧的事情的能力。

许昕坐在原地等马龙折回来，他也想得很简单，只要马龙回来他打两个哈哈，师兄总会给他蒙混过去。

直到后来王励勤和崔庆磊把伤痕累累的马龙找回来许昕人还是傻的，他被秦志戬狠狠罚了一顿打，后来自己爬起来抽了自己一个大嘴巴。

但他一直想告诉许昕，那不怪他。

马龙迷迷糊糊地睁开眼，看见满室的幽暗。他僵硬的动了动手指，发现身上已经没有了束缚，他躺在一张床垫上，夜风从破了一个洞的窗户呜呜地吹进来，好像是到了海边，浪潮澎湃拍击岩石的声音回荡不息。马龙一下子坐了起来，脑海中猛地一阵眩晕。

“醒了？”张继科的声音从一边传过来，马龙转过头看见坐在窗户底下的张继科，下一秒一种陌生又熟悉的味道钻进他的鼻子里——阻断剂彻底失效了，他彻底暴露在了外界的干扰下，张继科的信息素无比清晰地传达到他的大脑里，让他浑身的血一点点地冷了下去。

同那时一模一样的味道。

当那种温暖的熟悉的味道终于从马龙身上散出来的时候，说张继科完全平静是假的。

他确实是故意的，故意把马龙带到这个野外悬崖上的二层小楼里，就是为了等。他觉得马龙应该是用了什么药，秦门底下走私的各种奇奇怪怪的药剂不比肖门少，张继科甚至曾经在他手底下的场子里搜出来过能把beta弄发情的注射剂，明明白白就是秦门那边的货。这么一想的话，马龙这些天偶尔流露出的焦虑就有了依据——他的药在近几天就要失去效力了。

一开始张继科确实没有想好如果真是他该怎么办，他把马龙带出来就是为了让这事儿能神鬼不知由他们两个自己解决。但当马龙身体里那股信息素开始源源不断地溢出来时他忽然觉得一切都失去了控制。

张继科靠近了一点，马龙身上散开的味道将他重重包裹了，张继科呼吸急促起来，从他第一眼看到马龙的时候他就觉得马龙漂亮，干净清冷的一种漂亮，现在他一条腿半跪在床垫上，身下是几乎崩溃的、浑身发抖的马龙——他的信息素是秋天阳光的味道，张继科第一次知道原来味道也是有温度的，浸润进去暖人心扉。此刻马龙的脖子和眼角爬上了一层透明的粉红，眼睛变得湿润——他果然很好看，张继科走神地想着，还会变的更好看，是另一种意义上的好看。

可是马龙却没有让张继科继续肖想下去，他忽然爆发出了匪夷所思的力气，用手肘击打在张继科的太阳穴上，好像刚才所有的无助和柔弱都是一层幻觉，张继科吓了一跳。手忙脚乱地想去安抚他，但此刻的马龙已经完全丧失了冷静和理智，他胡乱挣扎着，眼睛里流露出刻骨铭心的厌恶和绝望。

那种眼神在某种意义上刺伤了张继科身为一个alpha的自尊，又在另一种意义上勾起了他一直压抑的暴戾。张继科的信息素是火焰燃烧松木的味道，强烈灼热，味道醇厚又伤人，当他不再自控的时候那股味道强硬又灼人的压下来，带着浓重的情欲，明明白白地表达了“老子要上你”这种意思。

马龙被张继科摁着后颈牢牢钉在床垫上，裤子被粗暴地扯掉，后颈的腺体在阻断剂失效后完全变回了显性，他感受到张继科俯下身来，伸出舌头在那上面刷过去，将他灼热的信息素宣示主权一样地烙印在上面。

马龙快要绝望了——已经过去这么多年了，他以为自己已经走出来了，可是没有，最后他还是回到了那间破旧的仓库里，眼前是黑暗、脏兮兮的地面和沙粒，他被一个alpha摁在地上，身体不听使唤，不停发着抖。明明极度的恐慌，热潮却从小腹开始翻涌——这是将他标记了的alpha，现在他回来了，自己无法反抗。

而就在马龙真正绝望的前一秒，张继科却忽然停止了他全部的动作。这一段诡异的安静像一个世纪那样漫长，马龙觉得自己的神经几乎要崩成一条细细的线，随时都会突然断掉。

最终结束这段沉默的是一声响亮的耳光。

马龙紧张地抽搐了一下，但这一个耳光并没有落在他的身上。接着张继科松开了钳制马龙脖颈的手，他一言不发地讲马龙捞起来，从背后紧紧抱住了他。

张继科的力气很大，大臂上的肌肉匀称而结实，被他圈住如同被铁环箍牢，马龙动弹不得，只能逆来顺受地屏息等待他的下一步动静。张继科只是把头靠在马龙的颈窝，他的胸口紧贴着马龙的后心，一呼一吸间的起伏清晰地透过薄薄的一层上衣传达过来。这一刻张继科的举动几乎算得上是“温柔”，可他的信息素却并没有因为这而有什么变化。那股松木燃烧的灼热气味包围着马龙，马龙腿软的几乎支撑不住，只觉得自己像是置身火场一般，浑身燥热，呼吸不畅——他发情了，在这样强势的alpha的压迫下，omega的本能终于应景地出来作怪。小腹的那股悸动最终变成席卷全身的温热，某处难以启齿的部位开始分泌出淋漓的汁水，变得湿滑难耐。他的身体失去了一切反抗的力气，大脑中越来越多的非理性的声音在叫嚣着要他需要这个人。

他需要张继科。

马龙用最后一点力气伸出手抓住了张继科的手腕：“张、张继科……”他挣扎着说，“把、把这件事，解、解决了……”

这是马龙式的请求，也是一个omega的请求。张继科深深地吸了一口气，手贴着马龙的大腿摸到他的胯间，隔着内裤揉搓了一下。

“我不会弄伤你的。”他喘着粗气，牙齿在马龙的颈上克制地留下了一个痕迹。马龙的声音抖的不成样子，“我管你的。”他这么说完，紧紧掐住张继科的手腕：“……快点！”

张继科把马龙仰面按回床垫上，拉起他的两条腿掰开将自己的膝盖挤了进去，他脱光自己的衣服和马龙的，两个人完全的赤裸相待，信息素纠缠着彼此的，吸进肺里热辣辣地催烧着情欲。

张继科将两根手指探进马龙的后穴里——那里已经变的湿滑难耐，他甚至觉得根本不需要任何润滑了。于是他草草地扩张了两下，便扶着自己的东西想要进去。

“停下，停下！”马龙脸色发白，手紧紧地攥住张继科的手腕，留下一圈青紫的痕迹：“太大了……太大了……不行……”

张继科皱着眉头，也不管马龙怎么叫喊挣扎，他掐着马龙的腰，扶着自己那根硬挺的活计硬硬地塞了进去。

马龙有一瞬间呼吸都难以继续了，他张着嘴发出濒死的喘息声，手无力地落在床垫上，毫无依托。张继科深吸了一口气，缓缓地动了起来，马龙睁大了双眼咬牙任他施为，好在omega的身体很快接纳了进入的异物，后穴在一次次地反复插入中分泌出更多的液体润滑，慢慢的动作不再那么艰涩，每一次进入拔出都要带出好些体液来，每一下撞击随着淫靡的粘连声而变的水乳交融。张继科情绪有些失控了，马龙的后穴一下下地吸着他，这种舒服的感觉如此的清晰，让他的血都要烧起来，曾经那一次混乱的错误给他落下的阴影被与马龙的亲热触感完全磨平，他觉得这样才该是他与马龙的第一次——清醒的、热烈的，这才是他与马龙的第一次。

马龙被张继科顶的浑身颤抖，他胸口的两点被张继科俯下身来反复吸吮，变的红艳肿胀。皮肤泛起一层湿热的粉红。马龙瘫软在床垫上，忽然破碎地尖叫起来：张继……科！我要杀了你！总有一天！杀了你！

马龙的话像是点燃了张继科心口一朵无名的火种，让他觉得自己浑身都在发痛，想占有他，想扔掉他，想疼他，想杀了他，撕心裂肺，暴戾又温存。张继科一言不发地加重了力道和频率，只撞的马龙出气多进气少，而马龙自暴自弃地闭着眼，死咬着牙关竟也不想要示弱一个字。可是慢慢地，随着有一个部分在他体内涨大，马龙惊恐地意识到了张继科的意图，他在一片沸腾缠绕着的信息素中挣扎着回过神来，想要将这个人推开，而张继科将他紧紧钳在怀里，深深地挺身没入那个柔软滚烫的地方，他已经在马龙体内成了结，死死卡住了他的生殖腔，没入其中的伞端硬顶着不断抽搐的内壁搏动了两下——他快要到了，而并没有带安全套，也没有退出来的打算。

“张继科、张继科！不要！不要！”

没有回复。高潮到来的那一刻张继科跪在床垫上，囊袋撞击着马龙的会阴，把自己的东西尽数灌了进去。马龙下面湿的一塌糊涂，汁水和溢出来的东西一起滴滴答答浸湿了床垫，他脱力的身体瘫软下来，眼睛逐渐失去了焦点。

此时的张继科埋首于马龙的裸露的颈窝中，贪婪地啃噬着那柔软温暖的皮肉，喘息半晌后他支撑起身来，看着马龙昏睡的侧脸，犹豫了一下，在唇角轻轻落下了一个吻。

15

邱贻可发现张继科不见了的时候心情正烦躁着。原本这两天跟秦门那边的交涉就不顺，这下张继科算是直接撞他枪口上，于是邱贻可顺理成章地发火了——“那狗崽子人呢！方博！闫安！把他给我弄回来！”

他这边正发着脾气，手机忽然就响了起来，一看正好是他刚才正骂着的正主打来的，接起来正准备接着骂，没想到对面抢先开口了。

“邱哥，我把他找着了。”

“……谁？”

“马龙……他就是我以前撞上的那个发情期的omega。”

“你等会儿……马龙是个O？”

“对。”

“你还把他给睡了？”

“……对。”

“那你这大半天没着家是在……”

“我在海边那个废屋里……我、我又把他睡了……”

“……你真给我长脸。”

邱贻可说他要跟许昕谈谈，方博心底里七上八下地不着地——他怕邱贻可一个忍不住把许昕给揍死了，这他就没法跟杀哥和肖老大交代了

他磨磨蹭蹭地跟着邱贻可进了门，许昕还是一副吊儿郎当的模样，每天吃饱了就躺在床上睡得像一只幸福的小猪仔。邱贻可踢了一下床腿，许昕皱了皱眉头睁开眼，有点不耐烦。

“咱们开门见山地说吧。”邱贻可没有给许昕醒神儿的时间：“马龙是个O，挺有意思的。”

于是方博终于在这张把他气出心肌梗塞的贱脸上看见了冷酷和狠劲。他看着许昕慢慢活动着身体让自己半坐起来，四平八稳地反问邱贻可：“……所以呢？

方博本来在前一秒还在考虑如果邱贻可动起手来他该怎么在自己不挨打的前提下不让许昕血溅当场，下一秒他却忽然像被一只看不见的手猛地掀了一下，差点一个趔趄坐地上。

是许昕。

从许昕身上猛烈暴涨出来的，不同于医用酒精和消毒水的味道，像一种烈酒，热烈辛辣地割开空气，狂欢一样的瞬间塞满了整个空间。

“哎呀……”许昕歪了歪头，他终于不用再装自己是一个无害温和的beta，抬起眼睛看着邱贻可：“不好意思，药效过了。”

邱贻可笑了，你们秦门真擅长给人惊喜……但是最好开始考虑一下我们的条件了，不然不能叫你师兄大了肚子回去是不是？

许昕花了十秒钟去权衡邱贻可话中的利弊，然后十分冷静地回了他两个字。

找死。

……

……

这事传回到秦门那里的时候，王励勤和秦志戬还能端的住，毕竟做到他们这个位置的人都知道自己该怎么去过滤掉一些不好听的话，况且现在不管是马龙还是许昕的状况都不得而知，肖门给的答复当然是被好好“照顾”着，但究竟是哪个方面的照顾谁都说不好，他们不能先被套住。

但是他们怎么想是一回事，林高远怎么想又是又一回事了。

林高远是秦门心腹这一批里年龄最小的，比对面肖门那儿的，现在给王励勤关在地下室里的那个叫樊振东都还小一点。他是马龙一手带出来的弟弟，马龙在他心里就像亲哥。那些话七拐八拐传到他耳朵里已经变了好几个味儿了，林高远听到传闻后一颗心被愤怒和羞耻撕裂的乱七八糟，仿佛被人羞辱了的是他自己。年轻人心性到底还是浮了一些，在这些情绪的冲撞下林高远干了一件极不理智的事情——他闯进了禁闭室，拿枪顶上了樊振东的头。

樊振东被他吓了一跳：你冷静点儿啊，有话把枪放下慢慢说，我不抱怨饭菜不好吃了不行吗？

其实林高远在掏枪的下一秒立刻就后悔了，杀了樊振东不会有任何好处，甚至反而会把马龙置在一个极度危险的境地里。

万幸崔庆磊很快就闻风赶来，他一把揪住林高远的后领把他硬生生拖了出去——“你个小兔崽子还反天了！”——这么怒气冲冲地骂道，还在他后腰上踹了一脚，林高远自知做错了事情，本就诺诺地不敢动弹，这一下猝不及防直接被踢的摔倒在走道里，发出震天的一声响。

樊振东忍不住皱了皱脸，那动静儿他听着都替人疼。

他都要忍不住可怜这家伙了。

16

张继科的手机亮了一下，他拿起来解开锁看了，是方博发来的消息，秦门那边过来回话，终于打算交换人质了。

说是要换也就是在许昕和马龙之间选一个，本来因为这种条件秦门一直咬着不松口，这会儿却忽然同意了。

方博说，秦门那边的人打算换许昕。

【马龙呢？】

【不知道，自生自灭吧。】

张继科意义不明地咂了下嘴，摇摇了头丢开手机。

“你说他们是不是不要你了？”

他看着破窗外那一块脏兮兮的夜空发呆，马龙侧躺在床垫上，刚刚结合过的omega浑身无力，现下根本不能给他构成任何威胁。

马龙看着对面灰白的墙皮，神态茫然的不知道在想什么。

没关系。张继科转过身去爬到马龙的身上，他俯下去用自己的身体覆住他的：“还有我要你。”

马龙哆嗦了一下，他僵硬了片刻，好像在思考张继科说的话，片刻后转过身来挪动手臂搂住了张继科的肩膀。

继科儿……

马龙的脸埋在张继科的锁骨上，揉乱了的刘海软软的贴着他的脖颈线条。他手指颤抖着去抓张继科背后虬结的肌肉，两条腿不自觉地夹住了他。

我难受……

马龙的声音微弱而干涩，仿佛他叫的是继科许昕还是杀哥都没什么区别，所有的一切都成了一个简单符号，不带有任何情绪。他只会随着本能去追将他标记了的alpha的味道，然后抱住他，好像只有这样才能叫他觉得安全。

他的身体抖若糠筛，像是生病了一样开始发热发烫。张继科贴了贴他的额头，温乎乎的，不是发烧。他手足无措了片刻，像想起了什么似的伸出手，温柔的抚慰般的贴着马龙的腿根滑了进去。

马龙的后穴还残留着张继科几个小时前射进去的东西，被略一拨弄居然又从里面淋漓地流出来了些汁水。马龙颤抖着喘了一口气，张继科脸上有点发热，马龙的下面又湿又软，他试探着探进去两根手指，立刻被贪婪地绞住，内壁热情地收缩着，热度惊人。

发情征兆，彻彻底底的发情征兆。

马龙在多年前的那一次后就再也没有跟标记他的alpha在一起过，他的身体里各种激素和信息素干涸了那么多年，现在张继科的出现将它们再一次完全点燃了。

张继科为数不多的生理卫生知识让他隐约意识到这大概是omega初次结合后四十八小时内会出现的热潮期，马龙的这个热潮期晚了五年，却在这一次提早了四十六个小时。

如果说一开始的马龙还能有点自我意识，现在他已经被火山爆发一样混乱的信息素控制了。他双眼没有焦距地看着天花板，被情欲烧的浑身无力，牙齿发出咯咯轻响，无助又可怜。没人能救他，不管是抑制剂还是阻断剂都在这个时候完全失去效果，只有标记了他的alpha可以。

张继科在马龙的颈窝里深吸了一口气，马龙身上的凉凉的太阳的味道充满了他的心肺，让他血液都要沸腾起来。他喜欢马龙身上的味道，抛开情欲，这气味也让他觉得舒服。你乖一点，我帮你，张继科这么说完然后去亲他的嘴角，亲着亲着，下面就滑进去慢慢动作起来。

马龙被张继科一下一下顶弄着，发出猫咪一样的尖细短促的叫声，撩的张继科又想粗暴的弄疼他，又想让他更舒服一些，肉刃在甬道里流连忘返，每一下都要撞出更多的汁液来。

“马龙……马龙……”张继科有些忘情地挺动着腰，他叫着他的名字，而这一次终于不再哭喊挣扎的omega乖顺地抱着他，全身心地投入进了这场性事里，在他的哄诱下驯服地随着他的动作晃动着自己的腰胯，让他每一次都进到最深的内里。

马龙的生殖腔完全柔软下来，对着不断进犯的alpha完全打开，紧致的内壁一下下咬着他，贪婪地仿若要把他吃进肚里。

“继、继科儿……想要……嗯……舒、舒服……嗯……嗯……”马龙在喘息的间隙里张嘴去咬张继科的耳朵，热乎乎的舌头舔过他的耳垂。

张继科觉得自己大概真的完了。

外面是凌晨的大海，波涛澎湃带来腥咸的水汽和轰鸣声，可是张继科此时却只嗅到马龙身上秋天日头下才有的温暖柔软的味道，他只能听见马龙断断续续的抽噎和喘息声，只能感受到马龙的手指伏在他的背脊上一下下震颤的频率。

除此之外，世间此刻，再无其他。

17

你多大了？

樊振东被铐在副驾上，问旁边一脸郁郁的林高远。而对方并没有回答他，只是沉默地目视前方，偶尔拨动一下方向盘，在荒凉的郊外行驶的平稳而安静。

“开车技术不错。”樊振东发自内心的夸奖道，“但你还没到拿驾照的年纪吧？哎，你过了分化期没？”

对方还是没理他。

“我是个alpha，去年才分化的。你应该比我小一些吧？你觉得自己可能成啥？不过听说你们秦门盛产bet……”

这一次他的话没来得及说完，林高远猛地踩了刹车，樊振东两只手都被铐住，猝不及防直接扑上去撞到挡风玻璃上，咣当一声响。

樊振东额头上被撞起来一个包，疼的脑袋发懵。他骂了一句脏话，瞪着林高远：“……你这人到底是什么毛病？！”

林高远脸色铁青，恶狠狠地从牙缝里挤出两个字——“闭嘴。”接着好像还嫌这两字无法体现出他心里的愤怒，又僵硬地补了一句：“不然我杀了你。”

交换人质的地点定在十六号仓库旁的停车场，双方都只许一人到场。交换的规则很简单，就是一人换一人，许昕换樊振东——那马龙怎么办？不知道。眼下秦门手里就只有一个樊振东，时间已经拖的足够长，如果肖门那边反悔改口他们只会一个人也要不回来。

不如这样把损失降到最低。

尤其是在马龙已经被识破是个omega，还是个被对头家标记了的omega的情况下，这简直是不能再合情合理的举动。

林高远把樊振东从车里拖出来，肖门的人已经来了，对方似乎憋着很大的火气，把许昕绑成了个艺术造型，嘴上还勒着一块布让他说不了话。

林高远皱了皱眉，把上了膛的手枪顶上樊振东的后脑勺。

“……要了命了我的博哥。”樊振东喃喃自语道。

方博把绑着许昕嘴的布条扯下来，在背后推了一把：“赶紧滚吧！”许昕没什么所谓地抖了抖腿，向这林高远的方向走了两步，对面的人也开始向这边走了过来，许昕忽然转身向方博笑了笑：“哎，帮我跟你们狗哥带句话。”

“下次再让我遇见，非得宰了他。”

林高远给樊振东解开手铐的时候，樊振东忽然抱了他一下。

林高远好像是被吓了一跳，过了半天才反应过来猛地把他推搡开，恶狠狠地瞪着他。

别这么紧张嘛。樊振东不以为意地挠了挠脸：没准儿以后就是朋友了呢？ 

赶紧滚！林高远压低声音骂道。

樊振东坐上方博后座的时候，对面林高远还在忙着给许昕解绳子。回去的路上方博忍不住问他：不会吧，小胖，那个人？

你说啥呢哥，樊振东乐呵呵地抿着嘴：我不玩这个。

18

闫安给张继科送来衣服和生活必需品，张继科光着上身出来，闫安只看了一眼就用胳膊把自己口鼻全挡起来扭开脸。

张继科挠了挠头发：“那么大味儿啊？”

闫安说可不是嘛哥，你俩到底是怎么搞能搞的这么……你……

他克制着瞅了两眼张继科的脸：……你早说你挨打了，我也能给你顺路捎个冰袋来啊？

张继科把袋子接过去说走走走，赶紧走。

闫安果然还是不靠谱，送来的两身衣服一看就是从商店模特身上硬扒下来的。张继科拎着袋子上了楼，走过凄凄惨惨的门洞跟马龙的视线撞了个正着。

两个人的脸上都略过了那么一丝不自然。

这天早上是马龙先醒的，人被冻得迷迷糊糊的睁开眼，清醒过来第一件事是踹醒了紧抱着他的张继科，然后抡起拳头砸在他的颧骨上。

马龙衣服穿了一半，身上只披着他自己的那件外套，张继科的衣服被仍在另一边。他摸了摸鼻子，最后从塑料袋里掏出一盒药扔在马龙的手边。

马龙拿起来看了看，手微微发抖。

张继科终于慢吞吞地开口：“对不起……”

马龙还给他一个阴郁的眼神。

“我……是我没控制住……”

“你闭嘴！”马龙抖着手将盒子撕了个稀烂，药掉出来被他囫囵着一把吞了，连水都没喝。做完这一切后马龙把头埋进膝盖之间，闭上眼睛再也不肯动弹了，像是耗尽了最后一丝力气。

张继科在他脚边坐下，两个人保持着一米半的谨慎距离，他从袋子里捡出一瓶挂着水珠的矿泉水贴在脸上，嘶嘶抽着气汲取那一点点的温凉。

“你想要什么？”

马龙忽然开口问道，他露出自己的脑袋来，神色冷漠地看着张继科眼睛以下下巴以上一个莫名其妙的位置。

张继科过了几秒才琢磨过味儿来，马龙居然是想跟他谈判。

一般omega在结合后对alpha无不是极尽驯服百依百顺，那种强烈的依附情绪根本没有在马龙的言行上体现出一星半点儿。

张继科脸上露出了一个明显的、困惑的表情，或许他这个表情刺激到了马龙，他听见对方沉重地呼出一口气，像在深海憋了许久的潜水者。马龙漆黑的眼珠木然地向着一边移动了一下，又转回来看他：“我想问一件事。”

“……你问。”

“你把我这么带出来，能保证许昕不受牵连吗？”

张继科愣了一下，而马龙显然误会了他这一瞬间的迟疑，他平静无波的一张脸上终于表现出了类似于焦躁的情绪，上半身紧张地向前倾斜，手指收成拳头。

“……我联系过了。”张继科迎着马龙的视线：“照常关着他。”

于是他看见了马龙松懈回去的模样，但这不是他现在所在意的，他奇怪的是许昕要被换走的事情他明明是当着马龙的面告诉他的，现在他居然全忘光了。

现在马龙又退回到了他那个坚固的玻璃罩子里，一副打算划清界限的样子。张继科把手里的水瓶递过去磕了磕他的手背，传递着一个笨拙而坦诚的示好信号。

“你又想要什么？”张继科反问他，马龙沉默了片刻，最后还是伸手接过了他递过来的水瓶。他犹豫着举到嘴边咽了一口——“我想把损失降到最低。”说完把手里的水又递回给张继科，好像是一个极度无奈后无意识的举动，但这个举动无疑给了张继科莫大的鼓励，说明马龙已经有意无意地接受他作为“亲密”的人了。

张继科接过来就着瓶口也喝了一口，而马龙看着窗外一块灰蒙蒙的天空，不知道在想些什么。

两个人就这么无言的相处着，又过了几分钟，张继科觉得身上有些发冷，他想着应该带马龙回去了，然后撑着地面试图站起来。

接着他就失去了平衡。

“马龙……”

他下意识地叫了一声，转过头去看马龙的脸，然而眩晕感像洪水一样迅速地席卷了他，意识的最后是马龙居高临下的一眼，冷冰冰的，自嘲一样的看着自己自己。

原来他还是小看他了。

19

张继科确实太大意了，像他这样的人怎么会不在身上藏点迷药呢？

马龙撑着床垫试着挪动了一下身体，腿还是不听使唤，在想要发力站起来的时候瑟瑟地抖个不停。因为使不上力气而变得不安起来，呼吸急促，在空荡的屋子里被成倍的放大，最后吓到了自己。马龙定了定神，弓着腰挪到破窗下，从一堆装修废料底下挖出一只格洛克17。

张继科这样的人物不可能出门不带枪，他衣服和身上都没有，那应该是藏在了屋里，算他运气好，居然一下就找着了。马龙推出弹夹，里面是满的。张继科歪倒在一边，一半的身子在床垫上，一半拖在水泥地面，沾上了灰尘和沙子。马龙用眼角看他，耳边是澎湃的浪潮声。

如果他猜得没错，这座破屋的背后应该是一道绝壁，绝壁下应该有嶙峋的礁石，汹涌的海潮，或许还有暗藏的漩涡……绝佳的抛尸地点。

如果他把张继科扔下去，那就什么都结束了，什么麻烦都没有了。

这个念头像水草一样将他的思维牢牢缠住，有那么一瞬间他差一点就要被这个想法支配了，直到他在这种偏执的混乱中看见张继科的脸——这算是一张怎样的脸啊，马龙形容不出来，即使现下这张脸上已经是青紫遍布，颧骨上隐隐肿胀着，也算得上是一张英俊的脸。

马龙从这张脸上移开视线，沿着脖颈和肩胛的线条落到这个人的手臂上，手臂上有一只彩绘的鸽子，再看下去就是小臂和手指，垂下去也是向着马龙的方向，不知道这个人在意识尚存的最后一秒想要做些什么。

他又想起来那双眼睛，慵懒的眼皮向下一闪，敛着柔软的神色。

这算什么？难道还嫌遇到的事儿不够恶心，还会分出闲心在这时候见色起意吗？

马龙的手抖了一下，第一枪打偏了，落在张继科的腿边溅起一小片水泥碎屑。海浪的咆哮声适时地将子弹的声音淹没，他触电一样的收回手来，闭着眼睛将手枪的保险抵在额头上。他急促的喘息着，好像这样就能帮他做下一个理智而不会犯错的决定。

马龙知道自己有点迷信，他信命。因为有的时候混他们这条道上的人只能信命，生死由命、富贵由命、得失由命，人做不了的主的时候，就让命替你做主。

马龙把准星瞄准张继科的太阳穴，然后向着右下偏移了寸许，锁住了他的肩胛。

他扣动了扳机。

马龙一瘸一拐地向出口走去，经过窗口的时候想了想，把张继科拎进来的那个塑料袋也拽走了。里面除了吃穿的东西还有一串钥匙和一只手机，他跌跌撞撞地下了楼，掏出张继科的手机来解锁——他有条不紊地做着这一切，冷静的要命，可脑袋里却觉得自己像被活劈成了两半，一半故作镇定，一半却慌乱不堪。

在划开锁屏的时候他的手痉挛了一下，拇指按在屏幕上无意识地点进了通讯录里，等到他再反应过来的时候已经播出去了一个电话。

马龙脑袋里空白了一瞬，对面接起来的速度很快，吊儿郎当的，是个年轻人的声音——“喂？科哥？还缺啥啊，是不是真要我送个冰袋过去……”

20

林高远坐进车里关上门，手忽然像中风病人一样抖了起来，几乎握不住方向盘。

许昕本来等着他开车，结果却看着这孩子抱着胳膊往方向盘上趴了过去。

“哎哎，怎么回事儿啊这是？”

林高远被拎起来，他神经质一样绞着手指，从一边挖出一个笔记本来打开。笔记本是待机的，屏幕亮起来后显示出一张电子地图，一个红色的亮点在上面一闪一闪地，从244国道上拐了下去。

许昕愣了一下。

“这是谁？”

林高远这会儿终于不抖了，他眼神灼灼地盯着屏幕，好像要把它盯出一个洞来。

“樊振东。”

21

张继科在医院里醒来，陈玘和邱贻可都在旁边。

“还以为我死定了。”

他张嘴说话，第一个字就破了音，嗓子里像是要冒出火来，渴的要命，肩膀上痛成一片。

陈玘脸色很不好看，应该是发过火了，张继科迷迷糊糊地忽然很庆幸自己错过了他爆发的那个时间。

陈玘手里捏着一根烟，他说马龙这一次完全可以杀了你，但他没有，那么这件事我也没心情再管了。

邱贻可在一旁插话道：本来你就没什么立场。

陈玘斜了他一眼，冷笑，之前难说，现在倒是真没有了。

邱贻可看了张继科一眼，刚要开口，门忽然被撞开，一个人连滚带爬地扑进来，一眨眼间窜到张继科的床跟前，抱着病床腿哎呦哎呦地嚎。

陈玘不动声色捏碎了手里的烟，瞪了邱贻可一眼转身走了，邱贻可搓了搓脸，在来人屁股上虚晃晃地踹了一脚：“丢人现眼，快起来！”说完也转身跟着陈玘出了门。

等俩人都走没影儿了，方博才拍了拍身上的灰尘站起来。“我的哥啊你吓死我算了，你知不知道闫安找见你的时候你身上连点儿热乎气儿都没了？卧槽，那位也真是够无情的啊，第二天，抬枪就是一下，他属黑寡妇的？”方博蹲在张继科身边唉声叹气，叹完了气又嘿嘿傻笑，说你没看见邱哥发了多大的火，一边骂你一边骂医生，闫安那小子撞枪口上了，还傻愣愣地跟他报告马龙跑了，差点被邱哥一凳子轮脸上——'我管他谁跑了，跑了就跑了，他妈的现在是管这事儿的时候吗！'哈哈哈，你看，邱哥还是很爱你的。

张继科说那代我谢谢邱哥了。

方博说其实杀哥一开始也傻眼了，看你血乎啦啦地给送回来，你看见他手里那根烟没有，从你开始抢救开始就捏着，到现在还没点上。

张继科皱了皱眉，你到底想说什么。

方博闭嘴安静了一会儿，最后先说出来的是一句脏话。

张继科昏迷了一天半，而就这短短一天半的时间，秦门迅速翻盘。

第一个意外是马龙的逃脱，闫安在折返的路上接到了张继科打过来却又莫名其妙挂断的电话。他当时直觉要不好，调转了方向赶了回去，等回到悬崖小黑屋发现原本停在楼下的车已经不见了。他三步并作两步跑上去，总算在张继科因失血过多休克前救了他。

原本马龙的逃脱只能用天意两个字来形容，张继科好歹救了回来，总算是没因为这破事折进去肖门主力，左不过本以为稳攥在手的优势没有了。结果隔天中午秦门那边忽然放给他们一条消息，内容只有一个经纬度坐标，可就这个却直接把邱贻可和肖战轰的懵圈了。

那个坐标标志着的明明白白就是肖门最隐蔽的一个集货港口。平时伪装成小型的渔民港，从来还没有被人挖出来过，秦门这个消息时机来的太巧，几乎就要让肖战以为内里出了叛徒。

然后樊振东就在他外套的衣摆下找到了一枚嵌入式的GPS信号发射器。

方博立刻就想起了交换人质时林高远那个时间略长的僵硬。

“当时小胖抱了他一下……真是阴沟里翻了船了，靠，我就不该接了小胖马上去那边办货，操蛋的。让人家直接把东西钉在衣服上了都没发现，小胖这回算是吃了大苦头了，肖老大狠狠罚了他一顿，这小子这几天见人都不说话，整个人怏怏的。”

张继科问现在放出来了吗？

啊？

我是问小胖，罚完后放出来了吗。

放。可是放出来了，肖老大再怎么生气也不舍得真把他咋了。

嗯，你这两天多看着他点，还有周雨。

为啥啊？

他们两个肯定又要出问题。

22

马龙按着手臂上的针孔。医生抽取了他的血液做化验，马琳前阵子去了国外，王励勤分身乏术，对医生嘱咐了几句就匆匆赶回了老宅，许昕被秦志戬捆在了床上勒令不许惹事，于是现在只有林高远寸步不离地紧贴着他。

他又抬头看了这个孩子一眼，因为那些乱七八糟的事情他心里一直很乱，即使是现在平安回来了也没能叫他觉得轻松，所以这一眼实在不能算是柔和，也就只有林高远还能不动声色地撑下去。

他喏喏地站在一边，龙哥，我又做错事了，我老做错事儿……

马龙叹气，你没有错，如果不是我走运，接下来是死是活确实全要靠你。

但马龙心里也明白，在人质交换上做手脚，这种事情被发现就是有理也立刻没理，黑道有黑道的规矩，这一下算是“坏了规矩”。坏了规矩早晚要被“拉清单”，到时候肯定要舍去一两个人来为整个秦门背锅——马龙知道这件事后第一个反应就是要把责任往自己身上揽，后来王励勤摁着他的肩膀说这是高远儿自己要求的，他自己要做那个舍子。

马龙脑袋里嗡了一声，一下子什么话也说不出话来，接着他又开始铺天盖地地后悔，为什么自己没能再快一点赶回来，这样或许还有回旋的余地。

马龙又开始觉得头晕，他皱了皱眉头，林高远在一边手足无措地试着扶了扶他，又叨叨念念可还是龙哥厉害，怎么都比不过龙哥。马龙无奈的看了他一眼，林高远笑的见牙不见眼，像个小傻子。

他笑着骂了他一句：蠢到家了你。

…… ……

“不行！”马琳隔着越洋电话跟王励勤吼，振得他耳朵嗡嗡直响。

“我知道这个很那什么，可是龙仔的脾气你知道，他现在是铁了心要这么做，我能拖他三天已经是……”

“我知道？我知道他奶奶！”马琳打断了王励勤的话，骂得一句比一句难听：“他折腾自己不心疼，你们还真由得他折腾？你……算了我跟你说不清楚，你别管，把他给我摁住了，我下周回国！”

医生在一边不停地擦汗，王励勤好脾气地听人骂完，然后挂了电话问：“你听见了，这有折中的办法吗？”医生摇头：“他……龙少一定要彻底破坏掉自己的生理系统……也、也可能是紧张热潮期，但是这……”

…… ……

许昕歪在床上吃苹果，马龙回来了几天，难得有空过来看他一眼。十几年的师兄弟，一个眼神彼此就都了然，两个人什么都没说。许昕腿上的枪伤开始愈合了，经常痒痒，他忍不住手贱的去挠，被马龙一巴掌拍回去。

高远这几天在做什么？马龙忽然问他，许昕想了想说我把手底下几个场子的事儿交给他帮忙处理了，小孩子多露露脸也是好的。你这几天又是怎么回事？我听说你没事儿总往医院跑……

我没事……高远，你别再叫他出去了。马龙绞住手指，觉得一阵轻微的心悸。我总觉的要出事……

23

林高远被人扔在地上，地上的碎水泥硌到了反绑的胳膊，疼的他一声闷哼。头上被罩着的口袋给人一把扯下，林高远蜷起身体，硬是挣扎着又从地上坐起来，他知道自己应该是怕的，他一开始也确实是怕，现在却有点脱敏了。

“……小胖，他还是个小孩嘛。”

陌生的人说，然后另一个人在林高远面前蹲下来，戳了戳他肩膀：“还记得我吗？”

林高远抬起脸来看他，像是认真的想了一会儿，然后讽刺地笑开。这是他面对着这个人第一次笑开。

“樊振东。”他说。

……  
……

樊振东现在心情很不好。

而周雨非但没有同情他，还在一边哼哼着唱歌，这就让他的心情加倍的不好。

“雨哥，你到底是站哪边的？”他不高兴的问，周雨无聊的看了他一眼说我哪边也不站，我就是吃饱了撑的才跟你出来胡闹。你不是想报复吗？枪在这里，你过去崩了他啊？再不济你揍他一顿去？靠，我光看你们两个眉来眼去了，闹心。

樊振东说哥我听不太懂你在说什么……

周雨一巴掌呼他脑门上说我什么也没说！

林高远被他们两个从公共厕所里捆出来扔进了个烂尾楼里，说出去也是蛮尴尬的了。樊振东被林高远这一卦坑的挨了一顿打，差点折断腿，放出来后他越想越气不过，一天到晚就盯着那个已经被他一脚踩烂的发信器看，恨不能盯出个洞来。周雨看不下去，说你这回了家的一天到晚丧着个脸给谁看呢，不服气？不服气咱们找他去！

结果樊振东真的拽上周雨来找林高远了。

其实单就秦门肖门两边的长期恩怨，再加上这回张继科差点丧命的新仇，周雨原本也是憋着点火气，他是不在意在那个秦门弟子身上发泄一下的。结果真把人绑来了他忽然丧了气——没别的原因，林高远吧，年龄实在太小了。

周雨觉得没劲，还觉得樊振东不争气，最后让一个小孩子摆了一道，他甩手不管了，退到一边看这俩人大眼瞪小眼。

而基本上陷入绝境的林高远只能用一个词来形容——冷漠不屑，完全没了樊振东印象里的那种慌张和焦虑。他梗着脖子受着樊振东和周雨轮流的目光洗礼，一脸任君糟蹋的莫名表情。

樊振东把那个踩坏了的GPS定位器伸到他面前：“你给我放上的？”

林高远冷笑了一下。

“……你能不能好好说话？”

“不能。”

“被坑了的人可是我，怎么你对我有那么大的意见？”

“呸！”

周雨觉得这种儿童对话简直无聊透顶，他退到二楼水泥板的边缘无聊的向下望，一楼原本关严锈死的一扇铁门却忽然动了一下。

周雨条件反射的猛趴下身，铁门动了一下，闪进来一个枯瘦的人影，这个人怀里抱着几个黄纸密封的包裹，佝偻着身子的模样像一只大老鼠。

“……老四？”

……  
……

枪响的时候，樊振东分了一点神去看向周雨的方向。而林高远就在在这时候动了，他手臂狠狠挣了一下，绳子断裂开，他积蓄了全身的力气撞向樊振东，将防备不周的敌人撞到在地上，他的右手握着一枚手指粗细的美工刀片，抵在樊振东的颈侧。而几乎是这个动作完成的同时，周雨向着两个人的方向摔了过来，他一手抓住林高远的领子。

几发子弹从下面疯狂地扫上来，伴随着歇斯底里的骂声。

“还想不想活命！”周雨扯着林高远的领子把他拽到眼前，“跟我们联手！”

24

马龙没想到会在这样的情况下再跟肖门的人碰面。

许昕腿脚不方便，王励勤又不合适露面，再往下的人还不够分量，只能由他来处理。马龙下了车，肖门来的人已经在了，幸亏天色已晚，地方又偏僻，还没有惊动官家来插手。

“十公斤海洛因。”方博掂着手里的黄砖块笑：“都是从秦门这边流出来的货。”马龙面无表情地开口：“人却是肖门的人。”

“人已经死了。”方博说：“小孩子手底下没个轻重，死无对证了。”

“也未必。”马龙看着他：“励哥最近处理了一帮手脚不干净的人，私吞了不少海洛因。”

“怎么说？”

“肖门里有人出消息，到秦门这里换钱……不然怎么解释那天晚上会面的骚乱。”

“听起来你是把你们摘得一干二净啊。”

“我只是说了一种可能，谁家里都不干净。既然你们已经找出一个头了，总能跟着牵出来其他东西。”

方博作了一个说不过你的手势，“小家伙你带走吧，今天这事儿太脏了，摊开了谁都不好看，但是给你们当家的捎句话，这事儿不算完。”

马龙不置可否，看着林高远一瘸一拐地从一边走过来，受了点皮肉伤，并不算太严重的样子。他给了林高远一个安抚的眼神，接着开口叫住方博：

“他死了吗？”

这句话来的没头没尾，却叫方博脸上露出犯贱和欠揍两种表情，“你想知道？”他说：“就不告诉你。”

马龙皱着眉头，却没有去接这人的话茬，拽了一下林高远的胳膊转身就走。

方博在他背后怪叫道：“真不知道他看上了你哪里？”

马龙没有理他，只有林高远气鼓鼓地回头瞪了他一眼。

方博目送秦门的车开走后才慢悠悠地晃回来去看自己家的这两头蒜——并没比别人家的葱好到哪里去。“好玩吗？”他居高临下地看着这俩人：“等着回去受死吧你们这俩熊孩子。”

樊振东摸了摸脸，嘿嘿笑了一声说哥啊你别说……还真挺好玩的。

方博骂你玩个蛋，一眼没看住都不行！幸亏出了这档事，要是没有我看你怎么收场！咱们的集货点还叫人拿在手里捏呢！

樊振东抱着脑袋逃窜，没关系，让科哥亲自上门赔罪就行。

周雨累的坐在地上发呆，听了这话也嘿嘿地笑起来：别说，还真是个好主意。

25

马龙把房间的门把手拧开了三分之一，忽然像是察觉到什么一样停住了。他闭了闭眼，默默的把锁又放回去，后退了一步靠在走廊的墙上沉重地呼了口气。

他最近一直在跟医生和王励勤软磨硬泡，收效甚微，他的态度很强硬，可是没想到从秦志戬到手底下的小医生完全串通起来，无论如何都不答应他的提议——不过是摘掉一个器官罢了，又不会死，还能杜绝后患，为什么这样难。

秦志戬骂他：你以为自己是机器人吗？随便摘？你以为摘了那玩意儿就不会有可能生育，然后就能把过去一并摘了？！你收拾别人留情面，对自己怎么这么狠！

马龙摇了摇头，他真的已经很累了，抗到现在已经没有精力去考虑接下来要应付的这个……意料之外的麻烦。马龙定了定神，推门而入，看见张继科坐在自己的床沿上，背后是打开的窗户。

“你是怎么进来的？”

张继科无聊地拽着自己的袖口，答非所问：我发现自己居然有点舍不得。

马龙嘲笑他：舍不得什么？你这种人？

食髓知味，确实舍不得。

马龙说你有多大的把握我会让你活着逃出这里？

张继科笑了笑说马龙，你是很擅长动脑筋——这方面我不如你，不如你来帮我想一想，初次结合后的omega会怎样？好像是一段信息素失控的发情期吧，是不是叫热潮期？那你觉得，一个被标记后冷除了十四年的Omega，跟他的alpha旧情复燃后又会出现什么情况？马龙，你的身体已经醒了，激素失调不过迟早的事情。

马龙的脸色一下子变得很难看，他顺着张继科挑衅的视线皱着眉望过去，发现床脚处一地的玻璃碎片和水渍，闪闪发光像破碎的星星。

张继科！马龙有一瞬间震怒地拔高了嗓音，下一秒这声音又被他死死咬碎在牙关，他难以置信地瞪着他——你把我的抑制剂毁了？！

不光是抑制剂，还有你的伟大发明……那什么……阻断剂？对，阻断剂。张继科盘腿坐在床上，悠闲地看着马龙：现在离你发情还有不到半个小时，已经开始感觉到热了吧？好，那么你面前有一个现成的alpha，也是唯一一个能帮你的alpha……

他停了一停，仿佛宣判似的补充：你不是说过，要把损失减到最低吗？

张继科仰着身体，手撑在床上一副自信满满的模样，马龙觉得自己确实是热了，不止是热，还像是要燃烧起来那样浑身发抖，只是说不好是因为被alpha的信息素勾起的热潮反应还是愤怒。

张继科笑了笑，忽然像一只矫健的猎豹一样晃到他的眼前，一只手紧紧卡住了他的脖子。“算了……费劲。”他贴在马龙耳边压低声音不耐烦道：“等你回来不如我自己过去。”说完后他扯着马龙的领子把他贯倒在了床上。

马龙在张继科俯身压上来的瞬间一拳挥了过去。张继科没有退开，相反他迅速地向马龙扑过去，于是那一拳在他的脑后扑了个空，反倒是马龙的胳膊借着这股力量揽上了张继科的脖子。

两个人重重的拍在床上，像落进一片不详的幽海，没有溅起一朵水花，却听见了烈焰噼叭作响的音色，仿若一场火灾的前兆。

张继科的信息素热烈地渲染开，呛的马龙几乎呼吸一滞，张继科又去舔他的颈侧，像是饥饿的野生动物，舌头的动作不是为了示好，而是要刮下骨上附着的血肉来。

马龙倏地握紧了拳头，在他再一次发作前张继科忽然坐起了身体，他抓住领子一下子把上衣脱了下来，于是马龙看见了他胸口处的纹身，再往上一点是一块医用的纱布，用橡皮膏固定了——马龙知道那底下是什么，格洛克17子弹造成的贯穿伤。

张继科歪着头居高临下的看着他挑了挑嘴角，带着一股子狂戾之气，然后他在自己后腰上一抹——马龙觉得眼角有什么极亮的东西一闪而过，接着张继科又压了上来，一只手扣在马龙尚未来得及攥紧的手掌上。

而他们的手掌却并没有因此而相触，马龙被张继科身上火烧一样的信息素逼地直喘气，他挣扎着向一边看过去，发现自己手里那个冰凉硌人的东西居然是一把刀。

张继科握着马龙的手指帮他将这把匕首一点点抓紧，他说：“你不愿意，就动手，热潮期过去了，就动手。”

“在你杀了我之前，我都不会停。”

说完之后他抓住马龙的衣领，接着就是裂帛的声响，马龙的衬衫被他一把撕开。马龙惊的弹了一下，张继科有条不紊地脱下自己的衣物，他毫无顾虑地在马龙面前袒露身体，已经隐隐抬头的性器也暴露在了两人的视线里。马龙紧紧地攥住了匕首，用力到掌心疼痛，连手臂上青筋都因此爆起了，他却觉得身体怎么也使不上力，一种原始的战栗开始感自大腿根部向上爬。热潮期……马龙在一片空白的脑海里紧紧抓住这个闪现出来的词汇，像是抓住一根救命的稻草。张继科扒下马龙的内裤，表情奇怪地笑了笑，然后分开了他的腿。

张继科伸了两只手指进去打着圈儿按摩马龙的内壁，“怎么这么湿……嗯？”他喘着粗气，那根东西充血肿胀，抵在马龙的腿根上。马龙咬着牙一下下倒抽着凉气，嘴硬着不过是热潮期……正常的生理反应而已。张继科也不恼，好像是被他的说辞说服了一样，他抽出手指，扶着自己那根东西挺了进去。

马龙一下子皱紧了眉头。

“挺大的是吧？”张继科嘶嘶地抽着气，手掐着马龙的大腿根儿：“艹你……还真他妈紧……”

“滚……滚蛋……”马龙哆哆嗦嗦地回敬着张继科。

张继科由着他骂，慢慢把自己全挤进去了，他停了一停，忽然低下头去亲了亲马龙的嘴角。马龙一下子没有反应过来，等到他想张嘴说什么的时候张继科已经照着自己舒服的姿势动了起来。马龙被他顶的一个失声，泄漏出半句惊叫被他自己死死咬断在嘴边，他皱着眉头承受张继科的入侵，呼吸被撞的紊乱，空着的手指用力抠进床单里。张继科的力气很大，每一次都要撞的他向前挪动一些，马龙徒劳的摇着头，他想自己不应该是这样的，可是身体却说不了谎，随着那里逐渐适应了张继科的入侵，一种阔别了多日的甘美冲动从他腹部升腾起来，冲撞着他的心脏，让他的脑袋与身体一点点回想起上一次他和这个人结合时的那些细节。马龙慢慢感觉不到痛了，他后面流出了好多的液体，随着张继科的抽插发出让人生臊的粘腻水声，马龙觉得热，张继科的性器偶尔恶意地插得很深，研磨着生殖腔那个柔嫩的入口，他喘着气，呼吸紊乱的一塌糊涂，没有呻吟、没有柔弱的哭喊，两个成年男子干柴烈火的碰撞，交战着粗砺的性欲。

啧。

一片兵荒马乱中马龙好像听张继科咂了一下嘴，只是还没待他反应过来张继科忽然握住了他那只握着匕首的手——“还得我教你怎么用？”他拉着马龙的那只手往他的脖子上一绕，因为角度的关系马龙手里的匕首贴着他的皮肉刮过去，在肩头上豁开一条细长的血口，他却一点也无所觉似的，只低声笑了：“这样才对。”

匕首的刃就贴着张继科的颈动脉，肩头上滴滴答答落下来的血掉在马龙的锁骨上，像雪地上开出的红梅花。

“真好看。”张继科勾着嘴角，仿佛真心赞美。马龙呆呆地看着他，好像第一次认识这个人似的，一种难以言说的感觉从他的脊椎一路爬上来直冲脑顶，让他失去了所有思考和言语的能力。

张继科搂过马龙的背，将他从床上拉起来抱在怀里，变成了一个半悬空的姿势，唯一能稳住的只剩下了与张继科紧紧相连的那处，马龙惊慌地加重了呼吸，那些热热的气息和泄露出的细微呻吟像是取悦到了张继科，他歪头亲了亲马龙的发梢，他说：“我会做到最后，全给你。”

他的眼睛很亮，含着情欲蒸腾的水汽变的摄人心魄，马龙百忙之中还在分神的想，或许从一开始他就喜欢张继科这双眼睛。只是很快他就看不清了，因为张继科就像他说的那样，没有停，一直做到了最后一步。他顶弄着马龙的生殖腔，反复刺激着那片软肉，把马龙逼地湿了眼眶，几声哽咽破碎在他的咽喉，而那把匕首一直被紧握在马龙的手中，他用力到指尖都发白了，却到底没有叫刃口挪动一寸。

在高潮到来的那一刻马龙手指一松，匕首直直地落了下去，钉进了床里。马龙一口咬在张继科的肩膀上，尝到了满嘴铁锈味儿。

两个人筋疲力尽地倒在床上，张继科撑起一点身体看着正闭着眼睛喘息的马龙，窗外漏进不知哪里的光，映在他眼中惊人的亮，他喉咙动了动，忽然俯下身去啃咬马龙的咽喉和锁骨。

这个动作又强横又缠绵，混着情潮退去后的一点点香艳，张继科的鼻息全扑在马龙的身上，让他高潮后敏感的身体发出一阵轻颤。

你……你干什么。他有气无力地问，声音走调，底气不足，完全没有威慑力。

张继科的牙齿轻刮着马龙肩颈上柔软的皮肉，沙哑的嗓音在他耳边轰响开。“我本来以为只有我舍不得，”他轻笑：“没想到，你也是。”

马龙对他的疯言疯语不以为意，张继科却忽然来了兴致，他不依不饶地拨弄着马龙的头发，“再告诉你一件事。”他说：“其实一开始我就是匡你的。”

马龙本来已经软手软脚，几乎快要睡过去了，听到这句话忽然瞪大了眼睛。

“确实是有标记后的热潮期这么一说，而且你的热潮期也确实特别……带劲。”张继科斟酌一下最后选了一个下流的形容：“咱们在那小破房子里做过的两个小时后，你的热潮期就来了。不过那时候你已经没什么意识了，我后来试了试你，你果然又不记得了。”

“从刚才到现在所有的一切和荷尔蒙没关系，和信息素没关系……”

“马龙，是你，你舍不得我，你想要我。”

26

许昕瘸着一条腿站在秦志戬的跟前焉头焉脑的挨训，他已经忘记这次又犯了什么错，他也从来不劳心去记，反正被他忘掉的都不是什么大不了的事。

门外忽然轻轻响了两声，马龙推门走进来。

秦志戬和许昕一起看向他，马龙脸上满是疲惫，抠着手对秦志戬说想我单独跟聊聊。

许昕乖乖地瘸着腿挪了出去。他带上门，人靠在走廊上发呆，假装自己是旁边那盆绿萝的远房亲戚。

他已经好几天没有补药了，被阻断剂长年压制的alpha本能一点一点地醒过来，所以他现在能闻到了，马龙身上那股冲劲十足的，明显就是刚刚被烙印了另一个alpha的味道。

许昕忽然很想放弃“脑子”这个东西，专心当一颗绿萝。植物不会懊恼后悔，也不会心痛欲裂。

马龙走了过来，许昕把视线移开，他想回去继续挨训，可是唯一健康的那条腿站麻了，现在动弹不得。

“大昕。”马龙柔声喊他，他伸出手放在许昕的脖子后面，像是小时候那样轻轻捏了捏，于是许昕终于转回视线来，看到了马龙眼里委委屈屈的自己。

马龙轻声说：“那不怪你，从来不怪你。”

后来他又说了什么，许昕记不太清了，但他还记得扑过去紧紧抱住马龙的自己，哭得一塌糊涂像十几岁时从赌场偷钱连累兄长挨打最后却又被温柔原谅的那个毛头小子。

……

……

马龙打开卧室的门，看见张继科闲适地躺在他床的一边，正用手指无聊的抠索着床垫上被扎坏的口子。

马龙把衣服扔在这个人的身上，“十五分钟后我会把后院的人叫走，你只有十分钟的时间。”他说，然后踢了踢床沿：“快点儿。”

张继科舒展手臂，伸了一个颇为克制的懒腰：“好，那就过两天见。”他抬头看了看马龙毫无表情的脸，突然说：“不亲一个吗？”

“滚蛋！”

27

我好像见过你。

马龙伸手掐住张继科的下巴，把他的脸往自己面前拉，张继科原本已经起了些困意，被他这么一说清醒了一些，一双眼睛半睁不睁地迎着马龙凝重的视线，任他打量。屋子里很黑，马龙就在这一片黑暗里意味不明地审视张继科的脸。

不是那次，他听见马龙喃喃自语着：我好像是见过你的。

……

……

正午的街上安静的连一只老鼠都没有，沥青炙烤在太阳底下散发出一股子难闻的臭味儿来。张继科从贴着牛皮癣广告的垃圾桶后面转出来，看见昏倒在巷子里的小孩。

他走过去踢了踢这人的小腿，对方蠕动了一下身体，又奄奄地不动了。身上的衣服有几处破口，交叠着紫青的瘀伤，脸上沾上了灰尘，嘴角边破了，有点肿。

像是挨了一顿打。

张继科在这个素不相识的人身边坐下，又拍了拍他的脸，没敢用力，但还是看见对方可怜地打了一个激灵。也真是够倔的，他想，都已经这样了，还硬是一声不吭。

你疼吗？他问他，没有换来对方的回应，张继科盯着这个人干裂的嘴角想了想，站起来拐出巷口买了一只裹着一层冰渣子的冰棍儿。

当他把冰戳到这人伤口上的时候终于换来了对方虚弱的反抗。听话——他说着摁住他的肩膀，把冻得硬邦邦的冰棍儿塞进他嘴里——含着，就不肿了。

那人挣扎了一下，眯着眼睛含糊道：“……这什么啊？”

“五毛钱的甜水。”

张继科耐心的劝着他，这个人看起来比他小很多，瘦瘦矮矮的，没点儿生气——“你挨打了？”

“嗯。”

“谁打的你？”

“赌场里的人……”

他讶异的挑了挑眉：“你赌东西？”

“不是……”对方含着满嘴的冰，声音呜呜的，后面说了什么他再听不清了。

张继科笑了笑：“五毛钱的甜水而已。”

“什么？”马龙困惑地皱了皱眉。

“没什么。”他说，“忘了就忘了吧。”

28

三个月后。

方博坐在车里无聊地敲着方向盘，人多数都被张继科带走了，现在半山腰上的旧仓库里。自从上次出了那件事后肖秦两边都把自家从上到下清了一遍，拽出来不少吃里扒外的东西，其中有一位替人消灾的小老板，在秦门那边当着个不大不小的差，暗地里把信息转手卖给肖门的下线。马龙和张继科的事情刚开始走漏风声的时候他还以为发财的好时机到了，把手底下那点秦门的资源卖了个底朝天来巴结肖门这边，最后事情一尘埃落定这位直觉要遭，又想拿着肖门给他的那点好处去巴结别家，最后被张继科连根拔起来，直接摁在他跑路的半道上。

樊振东坐在车里砸着嘴，我还是第一次见这么蠢的人，他那脑袋是干嘛使的？添身高用的吗？

方博说这就是鸟大了什么林子都有。

……是这么说的吗？

不许质疑我说过的话！

好的博哥……哎？

樊振东忽然冲着窗户外面笑起来：是他啊。他这么说着摁下了车窗，冲着远处一辆刚停下来的黑色轿车招起了手：哎，哎！

你跟谁哎哎的？方博奇怪地随着樊振东招呼的方向看过去，结果对面的反应要更快一些，原本摇下来一半的车窗像被狗撵着一样呼呼地升上去挡了个严丝合缝。

这车是秦门的。方博自言自语，然后了然的点了点头：哦，嫂子来了。

这话你敢当着龙哥的面说吗？

内部玩笑，就别捅到正主面前去了吧，你要时刻记得我手里也有能叫龙哥弄死你的黑料哦小胖。

哥你是在邀请我和你死在一起吗？

艹，太恶心了，我跟那许瞎子死一块都不跟你死一起。

老钟在道上混了有三十几个年头了。

两面三刀、吃里扒外的事情做的不少，可说到底这条道上的人哪个不是有奶便是娘，爬得上去就是爷，爬不上去就只能烂在大街上。现在他被人痛打了一顿，死狗一样瘫在地上哀嚎，仓库外忽然传来一阵骚动，有人抢先一步像是要传话，但是来的人显然没有给他这个时间。几个打手一开始向门口的方向走了两步，都在看清来人后都顺从地让开了路。

是个年轻人，穿着普通的黑色休闲裤，品学兼优的好学生似的。一双帆布鞋在他面前站定了，又像是在拿捏一个合适的距离一样后退了小半步。

然后他听见身后那个原本一直沉默旁观的施暴者叫了这个人的名字。

“龙？”

“嗯。”

帆布鞋主人这样回应道，然后笑了:“听说你抓了钟叔，张继科，没有你这样子做事情的。”

“怎么就没我这样子做事情的了？”那个人这么回应道，语气变得意外温和且轻松活泼起来：“我非但亲自抓了他，还要亲自处理他，我不管他在秦门的地盘上干了啥，但他现在犯在我手里，我就得让他死。”

“别这样啊。”对方没什么威慑力地反驳，声音也听不出来他是高兴还是在不高兴，“多不礼貌。”

“……那你想怎么样，跟你说话累死人。”

帆布鞋主人轻轻笑了两声，连带着之前浮动着的血腥气儿都淡了——“钟叔是我们手底下出来的人，当然应该按照秦门的规矩来处理。”他说着，手下给他推过来一个箱子，他将就着坐下了，接着地上这个已经丧的像条死狗的人被一把揪起来，摁着跪在了青年的眼前。

他当然是认识眼前的这个人——“龙、龙少，求，求您……”他哆哆嗦嗦地像北风里的一片枯叶，脸上灰败的如同死人。

“钟叔。”

马龙看着他笑了，他问：“平时玩轮盘吗？”

他从旁边一个人手里接过一把镀着明亮金色的转轮手枪，那把枪的外表就像现在将它握在手里的这个人一样，精致的毫无必要，刻意的仿佛就是为了叫人忽视它的威力转而夸耀它的外表。

“您信命吗？”

马龙又问他，然后自顾自地打开枪膛，当着他的面放进去一枚子弹。

“您看，也就八分之一的概率。”

他把手枪顶在他的脑门上，扣动了扳机。

眼看着人变成了一具真正的尸体，马龙摆了摆枪管叫手下的人拖了出去，他意味不明地吐出一口气，抬眼看见对面的人。

“必死无疑……你还问他信命吗。”张继科手里握着一只格洛克17看着他，似笑非笑：“龙少，信命吗？”

马龙斜了他一眼，站起来把那支漂亮的雷明顿转轮手枪收进怀里，像揣进去一只柔软温暖的小动物。

“信。”他说。

“当然信。”

END

番外1

“多少钱一晚？”

那个人抬起头来看他，脸上的表情是困惑夹杂着一丝尴尬。“先生……你搞错了。”他柔和地笑了笑，“我是在这里等人的。”

但对方显然没有打算放弃，“我知道。”身高上压了他一头的男人拉开他一旁的椅子坐下，露天茶座上三三两两散坐着几个人，眼前的人穿着一套简单的连帽衫，带着棒球帽，像是误入了禁地的好学生。“但我想睡你。”

对方被他的胡搅蛮缠激怒了，果断地站起身意欲离开，于是他紧跟着逼近了一步。这一下对方被迫收住了抬脚的势头，转眼间便被堵在了人和车之间。

马龙抬头看着面前这人的眼睛。

而搭讪者伸手搂住他的腰，光天化日之下就把他摁在了街边。

“张继科！”眼看着周围的人开始向这边投来好奇的眼光，他知道这次的事情八成要黄了。“你他妈想干什么？”马龙咬牙切齿地问，张继科却并没有立刻回答他的打算。他压上这个人开合的嘴唇，舌头舔过唇角和牙齿，然后钻进去，粘粘乎乎地搅着他。马龙皱了皱眉，抬起点下巴任他亲吻，鼻子里重重地呼吸，传达出了自己的不耐烦和不满意。

张继科把他摁在车门上亲热了一会儿，蹭着这人薄怒的嘴角说了三个字：“小家伙。”

于是马龙知道这次的事儿算是彻底黄了。

“你还有点新鲜的招吗？”

马龙坐在车的后排，尽了最大的努力把自己摘出他的视线范围。张继科挪了挪后视镜，从那里看见马龙阴郁冰凉的一张脸。

“你把高远怎么着了。”

“小家伙”是樊振东和周雨给林高远起的诨名，这俩个人在张继科手底下做事，明明自己还是半大小子，遇上一个比他们还小的林高远就开始迫不及待地展现出年长者的优越感来。“我觉得他们挺喜欢他的。”张继科答非所问，车拐了个弯，停进了一个小巷子里。

马龙闭了闭眼，不管你想干什么我现在都没空跟你耗，把高远放给我然后走人，我处理的是自家的事，可以向你保证不妨碍肖门。他说的一字一句，逻辑清晰，天衣无缝。张继科通过后视镜看他，马龙一直看着窗外灰白色的石灰墙，表情淡淡的，不像是不高兴，也不像是高兴，就是不知道到底在想什么。张继科已经有半个月没有见过他了，自从他在半个月前活着离开秦门老宅以后。

马龙失踪了半个月。

就像人间蒸发了一样。秦门放出来的消息是人被肖门绑走了，肖战知道的时候都是懵的，张继科迷迷糊糊觉得自己应该知道点原委，但是也搞不清马龙到底在哪。肖战本来没打算搭理秦门这茬，结果对方直接给送过来一把匕首……他娘的就是张继科落在马龙卧室里的匕首，紧跟着传来的消息明里暗里提着肖门的某个尚且被人攥在手里的要害。肖战气结，只能陪着演戏。

其实马龙人不见，张继科也想找，肖战把樊振东和周雨扔给他嘱咐了低调行事，最好能真的把人绑回来，这样搞秦门一次，再不济也算给张继科解决个人问题了。

连方博都嘲笑他：哥，你真不行了，连个人问题也要组织出面帮你解决。

旅馆背后的暗巷里。

“小家伙，别挣，这个捆法我是从杀哥那里学来，猪都挣不开。”

周雨在背后架着林高远，有一搭没一搭地跟他扯闲篇，林高远一脸生无可恋的表情，他揣测着这孩子可能是觉得自己对不起他龙哥。

别这么想哈——周雨善解人意地宽慰着他——你一个对上我们俩，输了也不丢人。

“就是。”樊振东离林高远有两米多远，脸上青了一片，一碰就龇牙咧嘴的眼睛鼻子都皱一起。“何况你还把我揍了一顿呢……哎，明明我和雨哥都偷袭的你，凭什么光摁着我一个人打？”

“因为我的脸帅，按道理人家也不舍得动手。”周雨得意洋洋地看着他，又拎了拎怀里的俘虏：“对不对，远儿？”

“……哥，我才是你亲弟啊？”

“操你们妈的。”

林高远沉默半天后咬牙切齿吐出了一句脏话，惊的樊振东和周雨一起转脸看他，片刻后俩人都笑起来，周雨还在拿绳子把他绑牢了后腾出一只手摸了摸他的脑袋：“小家伙学会骂人了啊？”

樊振东说：“这个太黄暴了，操我就行了，别捎带上雨哥。”

周雨又笑着骂了他一句。

“操你们的。”林高远被他们两个连笑带气的，只觉得自己基本上已经没什么存活于世的必要，最后把自己憋的只能重复这句遭人嘲笑的脏话。

在真正动起手来之前林高远一直给人一种不温不火的印象，他太瘦了，再加上一副白的不健康的皮囊，才总给人一种孱弱多病的错觉。其实只要他想，看起来无害的小孩子也是可以痛下杀手的，这一点尾随他半天并成功把人摁住的周雨和樊振东是很有心得的——挨了大部分揍的樊振东就更有体会了。可是毕竟双拳难敌四手，好汉架不住人多，林高远最后还是被两个人杀猪一样捆了拖进暗巷里，仿佛再一个不合作就要被这样那样。

西街是秦门势力和肖门势力交叉的地方，这里的每一股力量背后都不单纯，两头讨好的不少，吃里扒外的同样很多。“所以如果我是叛徒，也会把老巢安在这里的。”周雨说，手摁着林高远点肩膀，现在他们三个人并排坐在几只脏兮兮的垃圾桶旁边，“所以科哥才要这么高调地在这条街上露面的。”

周雨说这叫敲山震虎、引蛇出洞，这边认识你们的人少，可是知道科哥的人可多，科哥一露面，那帮人肯定要跑，这动静大起来不比你们两个微服私访效率要高？

林高远垂着眼睛不说话。

樊振东拍拍肩膀说都是一家人了，别客气。

林高远斜了他一眼。

周雨忽然从地上弹了起来，顺带抓着林高远一掀，于是林高远整个人就扑通一声跪倒了地上，脖子被压着，变成了一个十分屈辱的姿势。

樊振东像巷口看了一眼，两个人影堪堪出现在了那里。他笑了笑，主动招呼道：王叔，李叔。口气很是谦恭。

周雨压着林高远的脖子不叫他抬起脸来，也主动招呼道：好久不见了两位叔，这么巧？

两个中年人并未多做他想，只大大咧咧地回应了一句，又看了两眼周雨手里奇怪的俘虏，周雨连忙谎称林高远是手底下不乖的小孩子，偷了赌场的钱，他们两个便依着规矩来抓他。

姓王的那人没甚所谓地咧了咧嘴，忽然又想起什么来似的说有人在街上看见藏獒了，他怎么有闲功夫来这里了？另一个人接茬道还不兴人家来找个乐子？这不说他带了个干净的小子上车走了。姓王的说小子是小子，干不干净难说。樊振东附和着呵呵笑了两声，周雨把手搁在林高远背后拼命掐他的胳膊。

就怕林高远一个忍不住了，大家同归于尽。

张继科觉得马龙的脸色很不好看。

不是生气的那种不好看——虽然他现在好像也在生气。马龙扭头看着窗外，微微扬着下巴的模样尖利伤人，他好像是病了一场，人瘦了一圈，眼睛下带着一点浮肿和乌青，可能是因为睡眠不足，也可能是因为缺乏营养。马龙靠在椅背上，防备紧绷的姿态上拢着一层挥之不去的疲惫。

“……你没事儿吧？”张继科调整了一下后视镜，马龙含糊地嗯了一声，但是给人的感觉还是很不好。

张继科叹了一口气说你等一下别回那个宾馆了，你们被人盯上了，我叫周雨和小胖去把你家的小家伙带走，明天下午三点，目野山半山腰的仓库里，你来。

马龙在后视镜里分给了他一个眼神。

张继科说你不是一直在找那个叛徒老钟吗？我给你找着了。

于是那一瞬间他终于如愿以偿的，在马龙脸上看到了一个类似于吃瘪的表情。马龙好像是在为自己的不得力而懊恼，又好像是觉得输给了张继科而不甘，最后他闷闷地说：那我也告诉你一件事吧。

你们手底下看场子的那两个——一个姓王一个姓李的，手脚不太干净，在私下里倒腾白面。

马龙终于抬起眼睛看过来，却意外地发现张继科忽然变了脸色。

等到马龙和张继科赶到的时候，一切都已经尘埃落定了。周雨正忙着把两个人的尸体扔进绿色垃圾桶里，看见他们后神色恹恹地打了个招呼：科哥，嫂子。

马龙瞥了他一眼。

……龙哥。周雨马上改口。

高远呢？马龙问他。

小家伙给胖儿带走了，周雨忙不迭地供出来：刚刚走的，借了王叔的车……小家伙刚刚开了一枪，现在俩人谈心去了。

于是他十分有幸地在马龙脸上第一次看到了一种十分困惑的，近乎于茫然的神情。

张继科却像想到了什么有意思的事情似的，忽然笑了起来。

林高远的手指还有点儿发抖。

这不是他第一次杀人，但不知道为什么，他的手就是止不住地发抖。

或许从那个人掏出枪来指向樊振东的时候他的心脏忽然就失去控制了，完全是不明缘由，不讲道理的。

你还好吧？

而现下那个人正坐在驾驶座上，找了一处僻静的地方把车慢慢停了，挺担心的盯着他。

林高远攥紧双手：我不需要你的好意。

樊振东咧开嘴笑起来：需要的，需要的。

听不懂你在说什么！

会懂的，会懂的。

樊振东抱着后脑勺一仰脖，从后视镜里看着林高远：等你分化了，你要是O，我就继承科哥的作风，你要是B，我就去征求博哥的意见，你要是A，咱们就打一架。

……啊？

我赢了我在上，你赢了你在上。

樊振东又一咧嘴：公平吧？

林高远盯着前排的那个点烟器沉默了数十秒，然后一转身就要掰门把跳车，樊振东早有准备，先他半步咔嚓一声把车门给锁了。

“你先回答我啊？”

他扭过身来掰住副驾的靠背，抻着脖子往林高远眼前窜。

“公平吧？”

…… ……

仓库的事情处理完没几天，在MONAN的慈善晚宴上他们又一次见了面。

这种所谓的慈善晚宴，说白了就是有钱人的交易场，洗钱过程中的一环。而今天的气氛有点压抑，肖秦两边的人到场人数比以往翻了一倍不止，会场里其他些个名媛名流都拘谨了不少，全然没有了以往舞会晚宴上的孟浪劲儿，二楼专门辟出来开了一个包厢，据说是给两位大佬准备的。

随着时间的流逝，一些一开始能掩饰的消息也渐渐无法压住，秦门肖门两股势力也算斗了半辈子，这一次算是斗了个两败俱伤，老秦搭进去了半个儿子，对方给人攥住了半条生命线。一片狼藉，潦草收场。

张继科发现马龙的时候宴会已经进行了一半，马龙穿着剪裁得体的黑色西装，举止大方，一副干净清爽的模样，他喝了点酒，眼睛里自卫一样的敌意被模糊了，有人端着两杯威士忌想要给他敬酒，马龙伸手接了，还没来得及举杯，身边忽然冒出一个年轻的侍应生来，手里搁着点心和香槟的托盘在两人面前礼节性地一停，马龙被盘子上的甜点吸引了注意力，酒杯在托盘上放了一下，过了片刻才重新端起来，侍应生默默退下了。张继科不远不近地看着，忍不住在心里为他们鼓掌。

好一场偷天换日。

他默默的感叹，整理了一下衣服向前走了过去，在旁人各异的眼光里把马龙送到嘴边的酒杯拦了下来。

不能再喝了。他诚恳到，嗓音压的低低的，一点也不像平时道上日天日地的藏獒。

跟我回去休息吧。

他想了想，又补充了一句。

乖。

林高远默默地吐了一口气，托盘上是刚刚被调换下来的香槟，他心里忍不住雀跃起来，可惜得意忘形的太早，居然没察觉到有人正向他靠过来。

嘿小家伙，怎么来这里打工呢？

周雨一把揽上他脖子的时候他心里已经下意识觉得不妙，而等樊振东出现，并且及其顺畅地把那杯香槟拿走一口闷下肚的时候他差点砸了手里的托盘。

樊振东过敏了，严重过敏。

林高远简直不想知道那酒里面原本加了什么料能让alpha严重过敏，但现在的情况是一个半晕厥到开始说胡话的樊振东让他懊恼的只想去撞墙。

他和周雨把樊振东拖去秦门手底下一个私人医院的时候已经将近半夜了，周雨着急给方博去电话，樊振东挂着水，好像恢复了一点意识，迷迷糊糊之间忽然一把攥住一旁林高远的手毫无预兆地大喊起来：你阴我！

我我我知道你讨厌我！可你、你居然想毒死我！

我没有！林高远吓了一跳，用力地挣自己的手，可是樊振东的力气比他想象中要大太多，一时间两人竟然僵持不下。

我没有！那是你自己喝的！我还没来得及说不能碰！林高远急的也跟着大喊，他心里委屈的要命，不明白为什么要被人莫名其妙地指责。

但是他忘了，他其实完全没必要理会这种指责的。

没关系……樊振东哼哼唧唧地声音小了下去：你就是阴我……我也……我……

然后他上身猛的痉挛了一下，扒在床沿上又干呕起来。

…………

马龙有些眩晕。

他坐在一堆沙发垫子里眯着眼任由张继科给他脱了西装外套，然后又拿湿毛巾给他擦拭了脸和脖子，把他抱到床上去。

张继科把他放在床上，转身去给他倒水，不过马龙没有给他这个机会。

张继科低下头看着拽住他衣角的手，神色茫然了一瞬。

“做吗？”

马龙一下子笑开了，脸上的表情还有点晕乎乎的。

“做。”他说，声音飘的找不着调儿：“为什么不做。”

张继科捏住他的下巴，手指蹭着他的嘴唇。“我看你醉的不轻，话不能当真。”他说：“你舌头都捋不直了知不知道？”

马龙仰着脸，表情似笑非笑，“捋得直。”他伸手去抓张继科的头发，危险地逼近他压低声音道——“不信你来试试？”

如果这种情况下还能有人冷静地跟马龙讲道理，除非他阳痿了。

张继科把马龙摁在床上，用力啃咬着他的唇舌，像头饿了一百万年的狼。马龙顺从地被他翻搅着口腔，嘴角溢出唾液，不时发出细微的呻吟。

张继科放过他的嘴巴，居高临下地看着马龙闭着眼睛微微喘着气，伸手扯掉了自己的领带和西装，一边把身下这具醉酒的身体从沾着酒气的衬衫中剥了出来。

“你那样子真好看，你知不知道？”张继科在他耳边粘粘乎乎地说：“看起来又稳重又冷淡，谁都靠进不了你。”

马龙搂上张继科的后背，在他身上不轻不重地抓了一把，像是在调情。张继科拱在马龙耳朵边上哼了一声，居然带着点撒娇的意味：“装模作样……那是你最擅长的……”

他一边说着一边故意舔他的耳廓，把马龙撩的浑身燥热，他嘴唇红润，一句话里带着半声喘，轻而易举地就能反映出这人用了多少“功夫”在他身上。

“你、你又知道了？”马龙眼里全朦朦胧胧的水光，“混蛋……”

张继科把脸拱在他的颈侧，伸出舌头舔湿他的发茬。他说我当然知道，你舒服的时候就搂的我特别紧，根本不舍得推开。

或许是酒精的原因，两个人都跟平时有些不一样，互相缠人的紧，喘息里都是满足的笑音。马龙的内里很热，在张继科的反复顶弄下不断抽搐着，最后变得又湿又软，这让张继科很受用，他托着马龙的后腰几乎要把他对折起来，大腿一下下撞击着马龙的身体，发出力道十足的啪啪声。

你给我吧……情到浓时张继科贴着马龙的胸口喃喃自语，算我求你了行不行，艹。

马龙手指插进张继科的头发里，他后面被张继科插的舒服，眼神都是散着的，但说起话来居然还能有几分逻辑：你……你敢……我……嗯嗯我就杀了你……

张继科爆了一句粗口，腰一下挺动着顶到最深处去，黏糊糊地去磨他体内那个温热湿滑的入口，马龙嗓音顿时拔高了一度，他尖叫了半声，又软绵绵地落了下去，随着张继科一次次地拔出又重复插入，发出更加沉醉的，诱人的呻吟声。

我是不是把你弄的太舒服了，嗯？张继科顶进去后在内里小幅度地抽送着，一下一下研磨着他喜欢的那个点，下面流出来好多的水，伴随着狰狞性器的进出溅湿了马龙的耻毛。马龙脸上红的一塌糊涂，他抓着张继科的后背，手指在他那对色泽艳丽的翅膀上抽搐伸张，最后狠狠地留下几道红痕。

继、继科儿……别弄了，别、别弄了……

他皱着眉头叫他的名字，头发和眼眶都湿漉漉的，舌尖无意识地伸出来扫过嘴唇，红艳艳的一点，纯真又勾人。张继科喉头滚动了一下，他俯下身去含住马龙微微翕动着的嘴唇，用力地啜了一口，仿若饮蜜。

你要不要我？他贴着马龙的嘴，低哑哑地说：马龙，你要不要我？

马龙被他闹的半死不活，他觉得舒服，又觉得这种舒服总是差那么一点儿，于是他伸出舌头来舔上了张继科的嘴唇，钻进对方温暖的嘴里。

他舔咬着张继科的嘴巴，口齿不清地呜呜着：要你。

张继科等的就是这句话了，他重重的地在马龙耳边亲了一口，说：那这回可不怪我。

第二天早上，马龙掐着他的脖子说我要杀了你。后来等想起了什么以后又改去掐他自己——“我杀了自己算了！”

张继科叹了口气想我就知道会是这样，然后长臂一伸把人搂过来说困死了，咱歇歇再接着掐行吗。马龙忽然开始剧烈地挣扎起来，他一把摁在张继科的肚子上，张继科痛的骂了一句卧槽，马龙连滚带爬地从床尾翻了下去，中途还被被子绊了一个趔趄，显得无比狼狈。

张继科脑子有点没转过来，接着就听见卫生间传来一阵干呕声。

……食物中毒了？

过了一会儿马龙从卫生间里走了出来，神色冷静的让张继科去一趟药店。

要买什么药？

验孕棒。

啊？

许昕在酒店大厅里遇见挂着俩大黑眼圈的方博。

方博开口就是许亲家早上好啊，许昕因为他这一句话差点从沙发上滚下去。

方博十分得意，你师兄就放心交给我们吧，哦对了还有你们那个小孩也放心交给我们家小孩吧哈哈哈哈哈亲上加亲不过如此了吧。

许昕说你再说一遍？信不信我把你脑袋拧下来当球踢。

两人扯皮的工夫电梯门开了，马龙和张继科前后脚走出来，不知道为什么两个人的表情都有点不太对劲。马龙看上去心事重重的，而张继科不知道怎么了，脚底下都有点发飘。

许昕上前去迎自家师兄，什么也别问——马龙阴森森地说着，大白天给许昕惊出一身冷汗，好的师兄，没问题师兄——这么忙不迭地应了，两个人走出酒店大门外，忽然听见身后震天一声响，方博大呼小叫我的哥你这是怎么了，锃明瓦亮的旋转门啊你闷着头往上撞？

马龙回头看了一眼，张继科抱着头蹲在地上半天直不起腰来。

大概全天下知道自己要当爹的人都会变的有点傻吧。

三天后。

“姓马。”

“我们马龙的孩子当然得姓马，”秦志戬笑的很儒雅：“字号那必然是跟秦门啊呵呵呵呵。”

“你放……”肖战骂了半句脏话，一巴掌拍在桌子上：“姓张！这明明是我们家继科的种！字号也是在肖门里接着樊振东往下排！”

被点了名的那个拔出点儿脑袋来，悄悄地对一边的人问：雨哥，那是不是说我也要当哥了？

闭上你的嘴。周雨从牙缝里挤出几个字，不动如山。

于是众人眼睁睁地眼看当前道上两个令人闻风丧胆的人物开始毫无风度地胡乱翻起旧帐，甚至一直翻到十七岁的雨季和后来十八岁那年的一碗阳春面。而真正的两个当事人却一声不吭，一个看天一个看地，淡定的仿佛事不关己。

你们能不能听听我说话？终于有一个人先开口了。瞬间一屋子的视线齐刷刷地往他这边抛过来，许昕离得近，被波及一遭，吓得人打了一个哆嗦。

马龙微微抬着下巴，“谁说我要留下这个孩子了。”

END


End file.
